


Ocean Eyes • Jihoon x Soonyoung

by abnegative



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Omega Verse, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnegative/pseuds/abnegative
Summary: 𝘉𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘶𝘦, 𝘣𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘮𝘺 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘞𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘪𝘨𝘯𝘞𝘢𝘪𝘵 '𝘵𝘪𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘭𝘥 𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘝𝘪𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘐 𝘷𝘢𝘯𝘥𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘦𝘊𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘥𝘰𝘮 𝘴𝘪𝘻𝘦𝘍𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘦 𝘰𝘤𝘦𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘺𝘦𝘴𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘴𝘦𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘪𝘯 𝘢 𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘸𝘯
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 71
Kudos: 250





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue • The Test

Sunlight streamed in through the double French doors which were thrown wide open to let in the breeze. Everything Soonyoung could see was gilt with the glow of dawn and as he stood on the balcony, red robe adorning his shoulders, he smiled down from his tower on all he could see. His hair, black and a little longer than he knew he should wear it, fluttered in the breeze in a way it wouldn’t for much longer. The prince was about to attend his own coronation, preparations well underway, and he would be busier than ever. He really couldn’t wait.

The scent of honey was always present around him. It seeped from his hair and his skin, permeated from his pores; it hung around him like a cloud. It wasn’t something to ever hide, to be ashamed, as the much loved Omega Princeof the royal family of Aurora it was a sign of honour and great genetics. Omega were rare and treasured and he brought distinguished value to his family that money and jewels couldn’t buy.

His robe, red with black and gold embroidery, fluttered as he walked. He was soon joined in step by his butlers as they all descended the tower for breakfast. Usually Soonyoung would enjoy his breakfast in his room but this morning, this special morning full of anticipation and excitement, drew him to meet with his father and brother. He felt so good as his light steps danced down the one hundred and seventy steps to the bottom with Minghao and Junhui following close behind him. The comforting scentless presence of the betas who accompanied him constantly was more soothing than ever. With the increase each day in the flush of his cheeks and the restlessness of his sleep he knew it wasn’t going to be long until his official presentation. He couldn’t wait.

As the prized omega of the royal family Soonyoung was treasured. He was doted on and spoiled by his father, Jisoo, and his younger brother the Crown Prince Chan, both proud alphas. His brother, although younger, had already presented, and was maturing fast into a strong and capable leader. Omegas were such a rarity that Soonyoung’s impending presentation had been the whole talk of the nation. Every kingdom, large or small, was clamouring to offer spare alphas to join the ruling family of Kingdom Aurora; the largest and richest in the land.

Stories of Soonyoung’s beauty and grace travelled on the dust and wind of every travellers heels as merchants and minstrels wound their words wildly. They weren’t exaggerated though. Soonyoung was stunning, light on his feet and graceful in his movements, and his personality was sparkling and full of effervescence. He was adorable, affable and loveable, and charmed everyone he met without even trying. He really was the epitome of omega beauty.

“Good morning Father,” he cooed softly as he slipped into the room on silent feet. “My darling, good morning, come here..” Jisoo held his arms open and let Soonyoung fall into his lap for a warm hug. He snuggled onto Jisoo’s lap and let the strong alpha scent his hair. “Not long now,” Jisoo said as he gently moved him off his lap and onto the chair next to him. “I want you to see the doctor again today.” “Okay Father,” Soonyoung smiled as he leaned over and began piling his plate with an assortment of sweet things from the rich breakfast array. “At least have some fruit,” Jisoo said as he frowned at his son but the other knew his father wasn’t serious. Soonyoung was indulged his every wish and whim and he would eat what he wanted even if it was all syrup and no fruit.

To pacify his father he chose a berry off a shining silver platter and squeezed it between his teeth. The fruit exploded and the sweetly tart juice of the raspberry hit his tongue and Soonyoung smiled to himself as he enjoyed it. There was just something about the tang on his tongue that was extra sensitive today. “I think I will see the doctor this morning,” he said as he helped himself to another pancake and more whipped cream. “I feel like it’s very close. Where’s Chan?” As the heir Chan had many duties which Soonyoung didn’t have to bother himself with and was frequently absent from their relaxing meals. “He’s out in the yard. There’s fresh recruits this morning for the red guard service and he wanted to supervise the last of the Honour Guard tests.”

Soonyoung knew his coming of age meant a lot of things. Increased guarding of the castle. Increased watches at night and on the walls during the day. Increased cost of his safety and security. But his kingdom was rich and powerful and he had nothing to be afraid of within the walls. When he ventured out, that was a different story, and he knew the inevitable was coming.

“Is he choosing my personal Honour Guard today?” Soonyoung turned to his father who reached a hand out and ran it though his hair. “Yes honey, he is. They’re being tested right now.”

Soonyoung knew it was coming. He knew it was necessary. The castle’s Red Guards were facing a tough test to see the two most worthy of being named in his personal honour guard. They would be tested in many ways, physical strength and endurance, mental acuity, most of all their own internal control. The most capable would no doubt be alpha or beta as omegas were simply too rare.

Soonyoung wasn’t worried about having alpha guards. He’d spent his life surrounded by the strong earthy tones of the alphas in his life who doted on him. He’d always been accompanied by the calming scentless companionship of the betas who served him well. Alphas were nothing new to him and he would have to marry one eventually. He knew this. So he sighed, contended, as he finished his breakfast and got up to retreat back to his tower.

“Will they let me watch?” he asked his father who was finishing his coffee. “They should be nearly finished,” Jisoo replied but nodded as he watched his son turn to leave. “Take Minghao and Junhui with you and stay on the hill out of the way,” he said to his son’s retreating back and was answered with only a nod of shining black hair.

Jihoon felt as if he would burst with pride. He’d come from nothing, the first alpha born in his family of impoverished betas for almost a century, and he’d earned this spot with the pure tenacity of every muscle and bone in his body. He’d crawled through the mud, dragged himself across the rooftops of the barracks, he’d climbed the pole and swam the river and beaten them all. He’d passed the theory with flying colours and the tests of willpower and mental fitness. It was only by the skin of his teeth that the beta soldier stood next to him on the podium. Jihoon was really that good.

The other on the podium was as tall as Jihoon was short, he was as tanned as Jihoon was pale, and while the beta had dark eyes of chocolate Jihoon’s were the sparkling blue green of the ocean. Unusual, not just in this country, but also in alphas. Even more unusual was his sweetly tangy berry scent that followed him everywhere and permeated the air around him. Alphas usually smelled of soil and thunder, rain and sandalwood, ambergris and spice and fresh fallen snow. Jihoon smelled like raspberries and the sharp sweetness of orange blossom warmed by the afternoon sun.

Jihoon really was an outlier in all aspects. His short height didn’t take away from his physical prowess and he’d beaten everyone else in the Red Guards to stand here with dignity and make something of himself. Something of his life, something to be proud of, something more than just a poor farmers son. He would earn both his own self respect and the respect of others though sheer grit and determination if he had to.

He knew nothing about the prince or how to be a personal honour guard. All he knew was it was his best chance at having a life filled with satisfaction and status. He’d fight tooth and nail to get this job and keep it. As he kept his face neutral on the inside he was beaming as he looked down on his fellow soldiers. He’d never felt so happy in all his life.

As the Crown Prince called him forward a wind swept up and around the hushed crowd. A scent carried across the meadow of green they were standing in and swirled around Jihoon’s senses. It was the sweet scent of honey and it made his mouth water instantly at the promise, this premise carried on the breeze, of an indescribable sweetness thicker than any drip of honey he’d ever seen. 

Jihoon kept his composure as he knelt before the Crown Prince Chan and was decorated with his sash of royal blue. The colour seemed to bounce off the turbulent ocean jewels in the alphas irises as he subtly searched for the source of the scent. When he stood with his back straight and proud he caught sight of a man just off in the distance watching on. He was flanked by a pair of betas who just made him seem more alluring by comparison. He was captivating even from afar.

The wind whipped up again and, even from this distance, Jihoon could see how beautiful he was. His hair glistened in the sun like opalescent oil slick on still water and his eyes were deep set and as dark as the midnight sky. His red robes flapped and threatened their escape as the wind drew the scent up into the air and carried it across the palace gardens. Jihoon knew then, in that instant, that he still had yet to face his toughest challenge.

This man, drinking in the sunlight as he watched from the hill, was no doubt the treasured Omega Prince of the royal family of Aurora and his protection would be Jihoon’s priory. Although he was beautiful and smelled more delicious than any sweet dish Jihoon had ever been served he would resist. He knew he had to. This job was his only chance.

“Jihoon, do you accept this knighthood, this place in the honour guard, placing the life of the Omega Prince above all else for the rest of your days?”

Jihoon bowed deeply at the Crown Prince before straightening his back and trying to keep his eyes from swaying off into the distance.

“I do,” he said and he meant it. He’d protect him with all he had until his dying breath. This would be the making of him as an alpha and as a man. He wouldn’t let this be his undoing.


	2. One • The Tower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Hoshi Day • I love my Tiger Prince to the moon and stars and back again .....
> 
> Please leave a comment if you enjoy xxx

“Open up.”

Soonyoung opened his mouth and let his personal physician check inside his throat. 

He sat on the edge of his bed as the doctor felt gently down the sides of his neck and tested the warmth of his forehead. “How do you feel?” the doctor’s gaze was warm and caring as he stared gently into Soonyoung’s clouded gaze. His mind was turbulent and he felt a little like he was falling headfirst down a tunnel of warm cotton wool.

“I feel strange,” he said. “Is it supposed to feel like this Jeonghan?”

When his softly spoken Omega son began to mature King Jisoo searched the lands for a doctor. He spared no money or resources in his search to find the one thing his son would need without another Omega in the family. Jeonghan was beautiful, graceful, intelligent and witty. He was more than just a rarity. He was the only Omega doctor for thousands of leagues in either direction and was brought to the palace amongst much celebration.

“My darling,” Jeonghan cooed as his hand stroked Soonyoung’s cheek, “it’s a little different for everyone. Don’t be scared. It will pass and then we’ll present you to the Kingdom and throw you a big party.”

Soonyoung smiled brightly. He wanted a party. He wanted a ball and flowers and dancing and pretty robes and pretty strangers with jewels in their hair and candlelight in their eyes. His father had his laws and his crops and his livestock and his money. Chan had his sparring and his soldiers, his army and his friends. Soonyoung wanted desperately for his place in the world to be settled and his life to begin.

“I can’t wait,” his eyes glittered with excitement and just a touch of fever. “I can’t wait to meet the handsome alphas. Do you really think many will come?” Jeonghan had to chuckle at his young protege’s innocence. He knew the King had already been making polite replies on Soonyoung’s behalf for over a year. All kingdoms in the land would be invited to send their Princes, their spare sons, all who weren’t heir would be desperate for this most coveted position. A place in the royal household of the Kingdom Aurora, at the hand of the Omega Prince, was enough to make their firstborns abdicate and flee.

“Your guards have been chosen,” Jeonghan got up and walked over to the apothecary bench that was set up in the sitting room. He mixed some herbs into a mild tea to soothe any anxiety the younger Omega was feeling. As a Prince Soonyoung would never have to bear his Omega status as a burden. He was protected and coddled and safe from all who would harm him. While Jeonghan sipped teas and tinctures to dilute his scent and ease the burden of his cycle Soonyoung would never have to do that. Every part of who he was would be celebrated.

He handed him the delicate porcelain cup and Soonyoung stared at the finely painted butterflies around the edge. “They’re guarding you too,“ he said quietly and sipped the tea. It was floral and fruity with a hint of spice and he felt it take the edge off the excitement churning in his stomach. The Omega Tower was seventeen stories tall. The bottom stories were left empty and the fourth was already fitted out for his guards when they arrived. Minghao and Junhui shared the sixth floor and Jeonghan had the whole seventh floor to himself. The floors between remained empty as Soonyoung’s luxurious apartments occupied the top two floors. Soonyoung and Jeonghan would never have to be afraid as they were cocooned away inside walls of stone and with guards of prowess and skill.

Soonyoung was used to a life of relative freedom and he wasn’t looking forward to being constantly shadowed by a pair of great hulking guards. He’d seen them from a distance but any details were hard to discern. He hoped they were at least likeable as he’d be spending so much time with them. He enjoyed the softening of his nerves as the herbal calmative flowed through his veins and let his mind wander to the grand ball in his honour. Handsome Princes from all over the world coming to ask for a dance with him. It still felt like a dream.

“We’ll meet them later,” Jeonghan said and Soonyoung was suddenly so grateful to have his guidance. “You’ll be with me won’t you?” he asked as he reached a trembling hand towards the doctor and the older wiser man clutched it tightly. “I’ll be with you the whole time. I’m here for anything you need.” Soonyoung relaxed as he felt a little better. His hormones must be ramping up their assault on his brain as he’d never been so needy in his life.

“When can we meet them?” Soonyoung took a few deep breaths and stood up from the bed. The richly embroidered silk trailed behind him in a shining swathe of red and gold as he walked to the French doors and threw them open. A warm breeze blew in and made his hair flutter as he looked down on the place grounds. In the distance the Red Guard barracks faced the eastern wall with stables beside them. To the south was the palace vegetable garden where Soonyoung loved to play in the fruit trees as a child. The main gates stood to the north and the flower garden to the west.

“They’re coming after lunch,” Jeonghan joined him on the balcony as they looked down on the palace grounds. “I’m meeting with your father at three and I’ll come back so we can meet them together.” Soonyoung turned towards him and smiled, his eyes blazing as bright as the sun, happiness dazzling on his sweet and pretty features. “I can’t wait,” he said as he walked back inside to lay down for a while. All the excitement was making him tired.

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

“Come in,” the King called out when there was a polite knock at the door. A golden coated guard opened the door to his study and he stood when the Omega doctor walked in. Jisoo couldn’t help but smile widely at the man’s soft delicate steps, so lithe and graceful, the barely detectable scent of peaches and lavender wafting through the air. The physician bowed low and the King interjected. “Please, you’ve been here long enough, no need for such formality.”

The King waved away the guard who closed the door and left them alone. “Tea?” Jisoo said as he moved back towards his desk and had to smile to himself at the omegas blush. “I should serve it,” Jeonghan tried to move closer but the King just waved him away.

“Please, just sit,” Jisoo poured the tea and was pleased when Jeonghan settled neatly into the chair opposite his desk. He wanted the omega to feel comfortable around him. It had been three years since he brought him into the castle and he knew the physician used his medicinal skills to suppress and mask his pheromones. It didn’t stop Jisoo from inhaling and tasting the subtle sweetness of peaches on the back of his tongue.

He waited patiently while Jeonghan took a sip of his tea. “So,” he ventured and Jeonghan blinked up at him from under long lashes before speaking. “Soonyoung is healthy and well. The change seems to suit him and he isn’t feeling any pain or having any difficulty.” Jeonghan’s words were comforting but incomplete. Jisoo sipped his tea before reaching for the sugar bowl and adding an extra cube. “But....” he led and Jeonghan blushed but still spoke freely.

“He’s going to need a knot. He’s only days away, from what I can tell, and he’ll need someone to break it. He won’t be able to get through it otherwise; he’ll be risking too much.”

Jisoo nodded and Jeonghan continued. “I’m sure this is uncomfortable for you Your Highness, but it can’t be avoided, it’s essential.” “It’s not uncomfortable,” Jisoo brushed off Jeonghan’s awkwardness. He knew this was coming. He himself, a strong and regal alpha of the highest royal bloodlines, was well aware of the needs of both his children. 

When Chan presented early as an alpha Jisoo wasn’t surprised. He’d suspected as much since the day his beloved Queen gave her life to bring him into the world. Chan’s pheromones permeated the walls of the castle since before he could even walk, his scent of juniper and mint heavily accented with smoky black cedarwood. It mingled in the air with Jisoo’s own bergamot and cinnamon and filled the castle walls with warmth and security. Chan’s alpha nature was kept well in check by his determination to save himself for the right omega. He practiced the same meditation and mental strengthening his soldiers used and set an example they could all be proud to follow. Jisoo was also proud. The Royal Alphas of the Kingdom Aurora were strong and dignified and controlled. They weren’t easily swayed no matter how sweet the temptation in front of them.

Jisoo knew things were different for Soonyoung. He knew he would need an alpha to break his first heat in from the moment he detected the soft honey scent radiating from his older sons skin. He was just glad he’d had the foresight to bring Jeonghan here to make sure everything was done right. For Soonyoung’s sake, and for the sake of them all, everything had to be perfect. His precious son would have everything his heart desired including an elite match and an aristocratic marriage. He deserved the best.

“Do you have any suggestions for a suitable alpha?” Jisoo asked and Jeonghan’s eyes flashed with a fierce fire Jisoo hadn’t yet seen. “You cannot choose for him any more than can I. He will choose himself. His instinct will drive him to the right one. Your castle is filled with a number of alphas. Are there any he’s particularly close to?” Jisoo shook his head. Apart from his father and brother Soonyoung had mostly kept to himself and a few trusted betas.

“He may not ask for it,” Jisoo said as he drained his teacup and Jeonghan shook his head. “He will. He’ll need it and I’ll have to provide it. As a physician I strongly recommend it.”

Jisoo understood. Soonyoung would need the care of an alpha to break in his first heat. It was essential for the healthy development of his body and his omega mind. “Do whatever needs to be done,” he said and Jeonghan nodded. “I’ll take care of it.”

“You’re a great doctor,” Jisoo reached out and let his hand catch just the edge of Jeonghan’s wrist. The touch was feather light but just enough to make the omega inhale sharply. “I’m glad you’re here to take care of him.” Jeonghan nodded a little dumbly, a little shocked, before pulling his hand back and standing to leave. His scent betrayed him as he bowed again and walked towards the door. It was heavily suppressed but lingered light in the air and it was as fresh as it was sweet and utterly delightful.

When the doors closed behind the omega and Jisoo was alone he lifted his fingertips to his nose and breathed in the scent from where he’d touched him. It was irresistible and Jisoo sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He’d been alone way too long if the lightest scent of an omega could intrigue him so much.

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

Jihoon swung the duffel off his shoulder and onto the bed. It was a humble room, sparsely decorated as befitted a soldier, but was a huge step up from the barracks. Mingyu seemed to definitely agree as he stepped in behind Jihoon and squealed in delight. “Real beds! Not bunks, I mean, we’re still sharing a room, but real beds!” He tossed his own bag down and walked over to the huge window. “I can see the barracks!” he cried out in pure joy. “Look at all those suckers stuck there!”

Jihoon had better things to worry about over the soldiers they’d left behind. A select elite were promoted to within the place, some joining the legion of gold guards who attended the King, others joining the Crown Prince who’s guards were more like his friends.

And here stood two, deemed strong and fit and smart, but also wilful and honourable and gentle. The two most suited to guard the beauty contained within the Omega tower.

His fingers trailed slowly across the decadent fabric of the deep scarlet tunic as he hung it in the wardrobe. He reached for another and then another, the rich velvet material nothing like his regular soldiers fatigues. He hung his sleek black trousers alongside each red coat and white shirt with an immense feeling of pride swelling in his chest.

“What do you think he’s like?” Mingyu asked as he carefully hung his own uniforms on the other side of the room. “I don’t know,” Jihoon answered honestly. He’d met the Crown Prince many times, the man was affable and likeable, and a powerful alpha despite his young age. The king was also renowned for his strong pheromones and his calming alpha presence and Jihoon sat on his bed to polish his shoes as he wondered.

He’d never met a real omega before. His village was mostly betas, his own family all betas, their impoverished region and barren land barely able to produce an alpha. Their land grew hard turnips and their rivers bred small salmon and little else spring from the hard clay pans of the place Jihoon came from.

His own father loved to tell the story of Jihoon’s birth. Of how, upon hearing of his wife’s pregnancy, Jihoon’s father walked for days into the thick forest to pray to the moon goddess for a blessing. On the way back he stumbled down an embankment and found a tiny bush growing small tart wild raspberries and he brought them back to his wife. “It was the nutrients!” his father would laugh loudly and proudly as he told the tale of how he walked all night and day with the precious handful of berries wrapped in his shirt.

He was his family’s pride, their first alpha in generations, and he was going to live up to and even exceed their expectations.

A soft knock at the door and a light scent of peach snapped Jihoon to attention. He wasn’t ready, his red coats were all hanging, he hadn’t had a chance to bathe. The look of panic on his face was reflected in Mingyu’s eyes as the younger went to open the door.

To both their relief it was just the Omega Prince’s personal physician. He entered the room and his eyes swept over them both critically but with an appreciation. “I’m Jeonghan. You must be our recruits; more than suitable if you’ve passed the Crown Prince’s stringent tests.” 

“Yes Sir,” Mingyu immediately saluted and Jihoon smiled beside him. He was quickly discovering his new partner was smart, intelligent and capable, and absolutely desperate to be the best guard he could be. “None of that,” the omega smiled at them and Jihoon felt butterflies in his stomach at the sight. The physician was so stunningly beautiful it was hard to look at. He waited until Mingyu introduced himself before he strengthened his will and stepped forward with a bow and outstretched his hand.

“I’m Jihoon,” he said and the omega smiled again. “Alpha,” he said as he looked Jihoon up and down again, “interesting. You must be very strong to have passed the tests.” “Yes Doctor,” Jihoon said stoically. “First in my company for both hand to hand combat and also mind strength and acuity.”

“You’ll need it,” Jeonghan swept past them over to the window and opened the curtains further. “The room is beautiful.” It was. Jihoon had never lived anywhere so luxurious and well outfitted. He hid his humble background with a stoic but polite smile as Jeonghan turned back to face the both of them.

“The Omega Prince will welcome you in his chambers in an hour. He’s excited to meet both of you. You may climb the stairs to the sixteenth floor and knock before entering.”

The faint scent of lavender followed him as he left the room in a swirl of expensive black and purple silk.

“Wow,” Mingyu sighed when Jeonghan was gone. “He was nice and so pretty.” Jihoon nodded his agreement blandly before grabbing a towel and heading for the bathroom. He’d never had a real indoor shower before and he wasn’t going to waste the chance.

As he stood under the stream of hot running water he inhaled the steam in and tried to cleanse his nose of Jeonghans scent. Even faint, clearly heavily suppressed, it was alluring and luxurious and so enticing. He would have to steel his nerves for the meeting with the Prince. 

_Heart of glass. Mind of stone...._

_Heart of glass. Mind of stone...._

_Heart of glass. Mind of stone...._

He repeated the meditation mantra over and over in his mind. 

Heart of glass. Caring and empathic. Transparent and warm and open to new experiences. Empty and void of nothing but his duty to serve.

Mind of stone. Strong, solid, unbreakable. As tough and robust as his body; nothing could mould or shape the mind of stone already set in its commitment to duty.

He would need to remember all these things. His training would serve him well. Red guards only served for three years and he already had a year under his belt anyway. Hopefully the next two years would go well and he may even sign up for another service. Or he would take his salary and see where life took him, maybe travel, maybe even take a job as a mercenary or a private guard.

When he stepped out Mingyu was waiting for his turn in the bathroom. He envied the beta a little. While the other wasn’t blind, he had eyes to witness the omega physicians stunning beauty and charisma, he wasn’t a slave to his biology. Mingyu would be able to meet the Omega Prince without the rich scent of his pheromones clouding his judgement. While he dressed in his new and neatly pressed trousers, admiring his muscular physique in the mirror, he had to remind himself that it was also his alpha nature which made him such a talented and fierce soldier. His pheromones fuelled his muscle growth and awakened his protective instincts, his mind sharp and his body powerful.

He pulled a crisp white shirt over his head and tucked it neatly into a brand new black leather belt. By the time he was wrapping his shoulders in the opulence of the red velvet coat Mingyu was done in the bathroom.

Jihoon turned away to be respectful but he couldn’t help noticing, despite the other’s superior height, he was much broader and more muscular than Mingyu was.

He used the time to neatly comb his black hair back from his forehead and leaned in close to inspect his appearance. Not a hair out or place, not a spot or a spike of stubble, nothing to mar his perfect visage. Nothing unusual but his eyes, pale and sparkling in shades of green and blue, the ocean eyes most people found so unsettling. 

“Ready?” Mingyu said behind him and Jihoon wondered how long he’d been staring in the mirror for.

“Sure,” he reached out for his sash of bright royal blue and hung it across his shoulder. It signified his rank and position, the winner of the Crown Prince’s test, the First Royal Guard to the Omega Prince. The symbol of his new life and his new status and place in the world. He watched Mingyu don his own sash, a beautiful deep purple, signifying his second place and his second in command position. He’d always defer to Jihoon, the winner and the alpha, as was the natural order.

They climbed the stairs, Jihoon in front, Mingyu a few steps behind. The ascent up the omega tower was mostly silent as Jihoon concentrated on sterling his nerves. This was his first test and he wanted to pass it with flying colours; even if only for himself. With each step higher something tickled his nostrils, lingering on the back of his tongue, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Each floor they rose higher the air grew thicker and finally they reached the sixteenth floor and it was overwhelming.

He’d passed all the tests with flying colours. But the one thing the tests never involved was exposure to the sweet scent of the Omega Prince in person. He’d held in his hands a robe, a towel, a few items that had been used by the Prince. He’d found them sweet and tantalising but easy to resist. When the door opened into the Prince’s private chambers the alluring and enticing combination of honey and cream wafted over him like a cloud. It was so thick it was almost visible in the air, ever so slightly smoky, as if it was singed with a little smoulder.

The men either side of the door were both tall and slender and very handsome. Betas, Jihoon could tell by their lack of scent, and obviously foreign as well. Jihoon knew of the King’s propensity for searching far and wide to surround his precious jewel with the best love and care. He wanted to chuckle as he thought of the place of his own birth just half a day’s carriage ride down the Kingsroad.

“I’m Minghao and this is Junhui,” the dark haired man indicated his counterpart with the unusual deep maroon hair. The other nodded as the guards bowed and the butlers bowed back. Mingyu was grinning widely at the sight of the betas and Jihoon could see the three of them becoming best friends. He wasn’t here to make friends.

“If you need anything come to us,” the taller, Junhui, said as he turned to Jihoon. “Anything at all. And if the Prince asks you for anything just check with us. We keep things running smoothly around here.” Jihoon nodded. He wasn’t about to enter a power struggle on his first day. He’d keep the butlers onside and defer to their experience until he found his feet.

They led the guards into the next room and Jihoon was floored. The scent of the omega physician was undetectable as he sat off to the side elegantly on a red velvet loveseat. He might as well have been part of the furniture. The room was filled with a haze of pheromones, dense and rampant, as riotous as petrichor before a summer storm. Jihoon blinked as he steeled his mind and willed his instincts under control and felt like he was winning. 

And then he saw him.

He was seated on a huge armchair, its cushions deep purple, the edge gilt with gold. His legs were curled under him, his back straight and poised, his whole demeanour oozing regality and dignified beauty. His shoulders were draped in a silken robe, red and black with golden embroidery, peacocks and lotus flowers dancing along the edges.

As Jihoon dared to step closer he looked upon the Omega Prince’s face for the first time. His hair was black and a little too long and shining like polished onyx. A memory of a distant view, a promise carried on a breeze, came back to Jihoon from the day of his choosing. He tried not to look to closely at the Prince’s face before bowing low and deep and long, respectful and subservient, and he held it before straightening his back.

The Prince was the most beautiful creature Jihoon had ever laid his eyes on. He never imagined someone could be this perfect, seated and swathed in luxury, preening like a heavenly bird in a velveteen nest. His eyes were piercing and his scent seemed to intensify as they raked over Jihoon’s standing form. 

It swirled around them as time stopped for a moment, a skip in time tinged with honey and the glow of mid afternoon, as alpha and omega stared at each other.

Whe the Prince smiled at him the moment was shattered. Jihoon’s heart of glass fragmented into a million shards as it exploded in his chest. The aching, burning, longing filled his whole body as he squinted in the stunning glare of the Omega Prince’s genuine and summery smile.

His own pheromones flared, unconsciously reacting with instinct and impulsive, and he quickly reigned them in before he was exposed. The betas would be none the wiser but the Prince and his protective physician would. Jihoon couldn’t risk it. He needed this job and he couldn’t be exiled in shame back to the turnip farm.

He also needed the warmth of the Prince’s smile and after just a few moments he wondered how he’d lived twenty years without it. It seemed as vital as sun and water and food in his belly. The Omega Prince stood and Jihoon swallowed hard as he drew on all his training, all his discipline, when a hand reached out to take his.

He didn’t know what came over him in that moment, maybe it was his chivalrous alpha instinct, maybe it was the winsome romantic hidden deep in his soul. Jihoon, instead of shaking the outstretched hand, dropped to his knees and pressed a gentle kiss into the knuckles of Soonyoung’s hand. “My Prince,” he said from the floor as he looked up, “I live for nothing but to protect and serve you. My life is now yours.”


	3. Chapter 3

Soonyoung didn’t know what he was expecting. He wasn’t expecting this.

He’d barely primped, having simply bathed and dressed in a house robe, but when the guards entered he felt strangely underdressed. He felt a little too warm and a little too bare and even a little dizzy at the fresh and wild scent of raspberries that filled the room. It made Soonyoung think of his childhood, the feeling of fresh cut grass under his bare feet, the late afternoon sun warming the fruit on the branches as he ran giggling through the orchard in the palace’s gardens. He wasn’t sure what it was but the scent was nostalgic and comforting and he needed more.

The guards were gorgeous, resplendent in their red velvet coats, and he eyed them over while they walked in. The tall one was scentless, a handsome and competent beta, he could tell this one was going to fit right in with Minghao and Junhui. He was exactly the kind of pretty and clever companion Soonyoung liked to have around in his personal space. His brother had chosen for him well.

When the other moved a little closer Soonyoung’s heart began to hammer wildly in his chest. The scent was him, he could tell, it was getting stronger by the second. He never imagined his brother choosing an alpha to guard him and care for him but he never imagined an alpha such as this ever existed.

He was perfect. His hair sat shining and without a strand out of place. The fit of his velvet coat revealed broad shoulders and just a clue of the muscular arms and chest underneath it. Soonyoung inhaled the alpha’s scent, so different from any he’d ever experienced before, and the pheromones spiked in his brain making it feel a little hazy.

His bottom lip caught between his teeth as he watched the confident way the alpha walked towards him before suddenly taking a knee and kissing the Prince’s outstretched hand.

Soonyoung swooned, actually felt faint, he’d never ever been on the receiving end of such chivalry. Moreover, when the alpha looked up at him he wanted to cry from surprise and delight. The alpha’s eyes, crystalline and glowing, were the clear green blue of a calm summer ocean. Ocean eyes, Soonyoung thought to himself, as unusual as his scent.

He regained his composure and addressed the guards standing next to each other before him.

“I already have Junhui and Minghao to take care of me and Jeonghan for companionship. I require service from you both, I need to be protected and guarded, and kept safe at all times. Any food not from the kitchen here and prepared by my chef, is to be tasted by one of you first. Anytime I leave the tower I may request at my own discretion one, or both, of you to accompany me.”

He watched them both nod obediently and tried to relax a little. The longer the alpha was in front of him the higher the spike in his brain seemed to peak. He was still on his knees in front of Soonyoung’s chair with the beta standing beside him.

The feeling that washed over him was strange, like a familiar Deja Vu but foreign and exotic all the same. He let the beta kneel as well, as was his place, and when he did the scent of alpha pheromones was overwhelming.

“Rise,” Soonyoung said as he remembered his place. He was a prince and he was in charge; this man’s purpose was to serve him no matter how beautiful he was.

And oh how beautiful he was.

His hair shone like silk and his skin was pale and creamy and his eyes were like two jewels in the snow. The scent that swirled around him was fresh and tangy, deliciously fruity, but with an undertone of something much darker. Soonyoung wanted to know what.

He eyed the short alpha and his gaze wandered immediately to his scent glands. He could almost feel them throbbing, pulsating, filling the air with his strong alpha pheromones. Nothing had ever made Soonyoung feel safer besides his family. He made a mental note to thank Chan as his eyes wandered over to the beta as well. Chan had selected well. The beta was pleasant and seemed very competent and the alpha in front of him was perfection.

“My expectations are small,” he said with a bright smile, “I will request your presence as I see fit when moving around inside the castle. Outside the walls I will require both of you at all times. I expect you to become comfortable with me and inside my space.” His eyes watched but their reactions were imperceptible.

“Is there anything you wish to know about them Your Highness?” the omega doctor on the other couch asked and Soonyoung nodded. He hadn’t thought of anything in advance but now they ere here in front of him he did have questions.

“Exactly how tall are you?” he asked the beta and the soldier hid a wry smile. “I’m six foot two you’re Highness.” Soonyoung nodded. This one would be most helpful picking fruit in the orchard. He must surely be a competent soldier to have passed Chan’s tests but he held no interest beyond the aesthetic and the practical for Soonyoung. The Prince preferred his company a little more interesting.

“And you?” he flickered his eyes over to the alpha in hopes of seeing him flinch but he was nothing but stalwart. “My height Your Highness?” he asked and, while his stance was unwavering, Soonyoung was delighted to see the tips of his ears pink just a little. “No, actually, where are you from?” 

The soldier described a poor farming village outside the castle walls. He told the tale of his family of betas and him being the first alpha in a hundred years to be born into the village. “ “A blessing then. A shame I have had to steal away their most precious treasure.” Soonyoung was awed to think of the dirt-poor farmland that had somehow produced this most stunning example of alpha pride. “I will honour your village with a visit and bestow a token of my gratitude upon your father’s shoulders.”

The alpha bowed low and long and when he raised his head up there were tears brimming unbidden in his eyes of ocean blue. “I would be forever grateful,” he said with a waver to his voice and Soonyoung waved it away with a flick of finely decorated fingers. He knew this alpha held many great deeds in his future and he may as well reward him in advance.

When the guards were dismissed and the door closed behind them Soonyoung finally broke his façade. “Wow…” he breathed long and slow and walked over to the open balcony door. “Those guards were really something.” “Guards?” Jeonghan’s eyes sparkled with a little mischief as he joined him in the fresh air. “Or guard? The alpha was the only one who drew your attention.” Soonyoung blushed as red as the cranes on his robe as he let his face drink in the late afternoon sun. “His scent…. I know I haven’t been around a lot of alphas but his scent was really unusual.” Jeonghan nodded his agreement as plans began to formulate in his mind. He may have just found the answer to the looming problem of the omega’s impending presentation. Now there was a desirable alpha right under Soonyoung’s nose.

Soonyoung hummed softly to himself as he wandered his suite, heading upstairs to the second floor. His bedroom was inside, the suite also contained a bathroom large and luxurious, and a sitting room for personal relaxation. A big window was open and curtains blew in the breeze with the light scent of the outside world carried in on itswings. Jeonghan followed at a distance watching, observing, as the omega walked over and looked out.

“I want to go to the gardens,” he said suddenly and Jeonghan nodded. “Do we need an escort?” He asked and Soonyoung shook his head. “No, we go alone.”

Jeonghan stood back and watched the omega wander. A butterfly, opalescent blue and gleaming, flittered around his hair as he walked. The doctor wasn’t surprised. The sweet scent of honey was thick in the air, warm and inviting, palpable in its allure. How the alpha guard had been able to ignore it so blatantly was a mystery to Jeonghan; he must be strong and well disciplined. It would serve them all well. He smiled to himself as he observed the little omega with a skip in his step gathering the flowers that drew his eye. It wouldn’t be very long now.

When Soonyoung was satisfied and his arms were full Jeonghan followed him back to the omega tower. It wasn’t far, luckily, because beads of sweat were already forming around Soonyoung’s hairline. “It’s warm today,” he said with a smile and Jeonghan acknowledged him with a nod. It was sunny for sure but the heat was coming from within Soonyoung and was simmering just below the surface now. It was evident as he fussed around his bed, changing the sheets himself, folding layers of silk and satin and finely woven cotton in shades of navy and peacock and shining gold.

Jeonghan didn’t call for a maid to take over. He just sat and observed him from the daybed in the corner as Soonyoung, finally satisfied with the sheets and blankets, settled cross legged on the bed. The scent of honey and milk mingled with rose and peony and jasmine as Soonyoung artfully wove the blooms into garlands to adorn his carefully crafted nest. Hours went by and Minghao and Junhui joined them with trays of food which Soonyoung ignored. “Is he okay?” Minghao looked on, curiously concerned, and Jeonghan just nodded.

“He’s fine, let him be, just keep an eye on him for me while I request an audience with his father.” Jeonghan reached into his robes and dabbed a little extra scent suppressor on his wrists before leaving the room.

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

Jeonghan was ushered into the room by a pair of gold coated guards. “I am sorry Your Majesty,” he bowed in submission on realising he’d been escorted right into the Kings personal dining room. “Please,” Jisoo waved him up and pulled out the chair next to him. “If you haven’t eaten would you like to join us?”

Jeonghan flushed pink at the thought and quickly covered it up. “I’m sorry I have already eaten,” he willed his pheromones under control and mentally noted to increase the strength of his suppressants. He bowed to the Crown Prince as well who was grinning brightly at the distraction from his meal. “I won’t take up too much of your time. I just wanted you to know it may be this evening by the looks of things. The situation is evolving quite rapidly now and I believe he has found himself an agreeable alpha to help him.”

The King raised his head at this and cocked it to one side out of curiosity. It looked so cute, so very un alpha, that Jeonghan almost swooned. “Where did you find someone?”

“Actually, it was you Your Highness,” Jeonghan bowed to the Crown Prince. “You chose his guards well. The alpha piqued his interest immediately.”

“Ah, yes, Sergeant Lee.” Chan put down his utensils and reached for a napkin to dab his lips. “A shame to lose him from the ranks. I had him earmarked for lieutenant but I never expected him to win the Omega Guard tests.” Chan sipped his wine and indicated the bottle to Jeonghan who shook his head politely. “His acuity and tenacity were unmatched by anyone else in the entire guard ranks.”

“You trust an alpha inside the Omega Tower?” Jisoo looked over at his younger son who nodded. “Only this one. His mind is strong.”

“Well he will be needed, probably by the morning, with his consent of course.” Jeonghan fidgeted with the sleeves of his robe as he felt a little nervousness overtake him. “You haven’t spoken to him yet?” Jisoo asked and Jeonghan nodded. “I wanted your permission first.”

“Jeonghan,” the King said as he pushed back his chair and stood, “we have already discussed this. I trust you to make the right decisions for him. You are, after all, the expert.” Jeonghan wasn’t so sure about that. It had been years since he’d had a heat but standing in this room filled with the most noble of alpha pheremones was making him warm.

“Thank you Your Majesty,” Jeonghan bowed to the King as he began to back away towards the door. “I will advise you when it is over or if anything goes wrong.”

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

“Wow!” Mingyu’s eyes gleamed with pure delight as he licked his lips. “Look at all this!” Dinner had been sent over from the King’s own personal kitchen as a welcome gift and the spread was incredible. Meats and vegetables and rice were covering trays alongside fruit and cake and bread. When he opened a little silver bowl the scent of honey rose up into Jihoon’s nostrils and he shuddered. He could barely focus on the food with the image of the beautiful Omega Prince playing on his mind.

“That doctor was stunningly attractive,” Mingyu grinned at Jihoon as he began to shove meat into his mouth and mumble around it. “Scary though. Very intimidating.” Jihoon nodded. He’d barely even looked at him. How could he when the single most elegant and alluring creature in existence was seated before him? Mingyu was smart though to focus on the handsome Omega physician instead. Only a fool would allow himself to enjoy the sweet honey scent of the Prince. He was the Kingdom’s precious jewel and if anyone knew how affected Jihoon was by him he would be out of a job and out of the castle walls in a second.

He picked at a piece of chicken and chewed it thoughtfully. He couldn’t get the Prince out of his head. All his training, all his meditation and chanting and focus exercises, were they all for nothing? Would he be able to resist; to endure?

Now he was safely ensconced in his own quarters he was sure he could. When he was in the presence of the Prince he wasn’t so sure. Mingyu was still rattling on about the meal and the excitement of the day when a knock on the heavy wooden door surprised them both. “We must be required,” Jihoon said as he quickly stood and pulled his red coat from the back of the chair. He buckled it in haste before opening the door to find the omega physician waiting on the other side.

“Good evening Jihoon,” the man made a slight bow which was swiftly reciprocated. “Good evening Jeonghan,” the guard replied, “would you like to come in?” Jeonghan looked over his shoulder at Mingyu happily stuffing his face with a huge slice of fruit cake. “A word in private would be preferable,” he turned and Jihoon followed him into the stairwell.

“Is everything okay?” Jihoon searched the omega’s face for worry but it just wasn’t there. “I have something to discuss with you, something very important....” Jeonghan cleared his throat before continuing.

“The Omega Prince’s presentation is impending. He needs an alpha to spend it with him, it’s very important, especially because it’s his first heat. He needs someone, not just for his physical health, but for comfort. He needs to be taken care of by an alpha.”

Jihoon looked around confused. “Okay and this affects me how? If you’re worried about me interfering with the Prince’s private business you need not.” He frowned at the irritation picking at his insides. He would not interfere, he knew his place, but he had to admit to himself the idea of guarding the Prince while he was in the throes of his heat and sharing his nest with an alpha sounded like torture.

“Jihoon,” Jeonghan reached a hand out to rest comfortably on his shoulder, “I’m asking you to care for him during his heat. He’s never shown any interest in any alpha until he met you. You’re the only one who can help him.”

Jihoon began to shake. This wasn’t what he signed up for. He was to guard the Prince and keep him safe, maintain his composure, be stoic and unwavering in his service. He was not supposed to lay with him, soil him with sin, spoil him for the plethora of suitable royal suitors who were surely already on their way. It wasn’t his place or his right.

“Jihoon,” Jeonghan said again, “you’re the only one suitable. Please. For his sake and the sake of the whole kingdom please give him this service. The King and the Crown Prince have given their approval. They know he has needs of a particular nature.”

That made Jihoon’s back straighten. With the Crown Prince’s blessing he could do this. He’d promised his life and loyalty to both Princes and if this was what he needed, what the Crown Prince needed for his brother, Jihoon would do whatever he could to help.

“I will be honoured to be of service,” Jihoon bowed to the omega physician who visibly relaxed. “Thank you,” he said with warm eyes filled with relief. “I will come for you when you’re required; probably early in the morning. It may take days so have a bag ready with any essentials and try to get some sleep tonight.”

“Is there anything I need to know?” Jihoon didn’t know the first thing about caring for an omega. He didn’t have the luxury of a well rounded education, or the benefit of growing up with other alphas and omegas, and had devoted all his adult life to the military. “Only this,” Jeonghan smiled brightly as he turned to head up the stairs, “trust your instincts but don’t you dare claim him. He’s a Prince and he’s going to have Royal suitors from all over the world clamouring for his favour.”

Jihoon nodded. He understood what was implied. Take care of him, treat him well and give him what he needs, but don’t fall in love with him under any circumstances. He may be Jihoon’s for the next few days but he wasn’t his forever. To claim him would mean death to break the bond and free the Prince for his suitable Royal mate.

He closed the door behind him and leaned on it as he caught his breath. He probably should have said no but the scent of honey was too strong in his nose. The allure of the beguiling Prince was too much, even for one as disciplined as Jihoon, and now he had to be stronger than ever. He promised his devoted service to the Prince and if this was what he needed Jihoon would do his duty well. Especially at the request of the Crown Prince. He’d do whatever he had to succeed.

“Are you okay?” Mingyu jumped up, concern written all over his sweet features, and Jihoon just shrugged. “The Prince is going into heat and I’m going to go and take care of him.” “Oh....” Mingyu thought about it for a few seconds too long. “Oh ... oh! Wow, really, that’s what the Doctor came to ask you?” Mingyu’s mouth gaped a little at the news and Jihoon shrugged a little sheepishly. “Do you think I should have said no?” It was the first time the alpha had ever wavered in front of the beta, his second and his subordinate, but he needed a second opinion.

“No,” Mingyu shook his head, “its the right thing to do. He needs you. The Crown Prince chose you for a reason.” Mingyu chuckled a little sarcastically as he began to clean up the dinner mess. “Anyone would kill to be in your position Jihoon. He’s the Kingdom’s precious jewel. Just don’t fall in love with him and don’t you dare mark him.” 

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

A few hours ago Jeonghan knew Soonyoung would have been resistant. But now, on his return, he found the omega profusely sweating and a little wild. “Jeonghan!” His eyes sparkled with the madness of preheat and as he moved closer his nose twitched with a single-minded curiosity. “Were you with the alpha?” Jeonghan stood still and let the omega smell him, instinct leading him down one arm, the hand that touched Jihoon’s shoulder the object of Soonyoung’s interest.

Soonyoung grabbed Jeonghan’s hand and breathed deeply, his eyes fluttering closed, the deep breath turning into something wilder as he licked Jeonghan’s palm.

“Hey,” the doctor giggled at the sensation as he pulled his hand back. “I went to ask him if he will come and comfort you. Is that something you want Soonyoung?” There was no hesitation in the omegas eyes when he nodded.

They’d had this discussion many times. Soonyoung knew he was going to crave the comfort of an alpha during his heat. He knew it was unhealthy for him to spend his heat alone, frightened and in pain, he just never realised the scent of an alpha could drive him so wild. The more his hormones peaked in his brain the deeper into his omega mind he was slipping and while it was still only a little he was so sensitive.

He could smell every emotion the alpha had struggled with in that moment. Pride, uncertainty, lust. All rested in the palm of Jeonghan’s hand; in the traces of alpha scent left behind to linger. Raspberries warmed in the afternoon sun, sand and salt and the spray of the ocean, something fun and fresh but turbulent and untamed. It was all so alluring and he wanted it. He wanted the alpha now and his heat hadn’t yet hit properly.

“Has Father approved?” His bottom lip trembled, overwhelmed, eyes brimming with salty tears. “Soonyoung your father just wants what is best for you. If you want the alpha I will bring him when the time is right and the heat will pass quickly. Then we can prepare for a grand presentation ball and many royal suitors from all over the land!”

Soonyoung nodded. This was what he wanted. He needed this to pass so he could finally live the dream of romance and chivalry he’d always been promised. He couldn’t wait to be seated on a golden throne to receive the courting gifts and dances of many a handsome alpha Prince. By the time his next cycle came he should be married to a Prince and ready to mate, to form an everlasting bond, to start a family and make the pups he’d always craved.

“Bring him,” was all he said and Jeonghan ushered him over to the flower filled nest he’d so carefully created. “Sleep then. It will hit you hard and without warning and maybe sooner than we think. You need to rest.”

Jeonghan watched the Prince fuss with his flowers, fixing the placement of a few that had slipped, before nestling into a pile of silks. He sighed and sat down on the daybed by the window. His watch tonight would be maybe shorter than even he predicted.

════ ⋆★⋆ ════

A loud knock at the door roused both Jihoon and Mingyu from their beds. It must be barely 6am, Jihoon thought as he ran a hand through his hair, the sky still wore its cold grey cloak of dawn.

“It’s time,” was all Jeonghan said when Jihoon opened the door. “Can I shower?” Jihoon asked and Jeonghan shook his head. “It would be better if you didn’t. He needs your scent and pheromones.”

Jihoon quickly brushed his teeth and hair and dressed in his uniform. Pressed black trousers were pulled over plain black underwear, a crisp white shirt under his red velvet coat. Jeonghan tapped his feet impatiently as Jihoon dressed as quickly as he could. He would never willingly go to his Prince’s service dishevelled though. He made sure he was presentable.

He bid Mingyu a brief farewell with instructions to stay inside the Omega Tower. There was a watch house at the bottom where the beta would stand watch and Mingyu assured his senior officer his duty was his priority. He grabbed his duffel prepacked with some essentials, took a deep breath, and followed Jeonghan upstairs and into the unknown.

As soon as the door swung open Jihoon’s knees buckled. The smell of heat was rich and permeated every single inch of the Prince’s private quarters. He didn’t need any instructions or the guidance of the physician. All he needed was a nod of approval as he headed towards the inner staircase. The next floor up was the Prince’s bed chambers and his instinct was leading him there without divergence.

He climbed the wooden staircase two steps at a time without any preparation for what he would find. He was just about to open the door when Jeonghan pulled him by the arm. “I’ll be right down here if you need me,” he indicated the first floor. “I’ll bring food later.” With a nod Jihoon turned away and opened the door.

The pheromones assaulted every sense he had. Honey and milk and warm body odour was heavy in the air. It was like a sauna, the humidity thick in the room, the sweltering oppression almost unbearable. Jihoon dropped his bag by the door and stepped past the sitting area and into the bedroom of the Omega Prince. 

He noticed the nest first and the alpha inside him roared into dominance. It was beautiful, carefully crafted from silk and satin and flowers. The enormous four poster bed was hung with garlands of fresh jasmine and peony and every shade of rose Jihoon could imagine. He moved closer cautiously, his spine tingling, his heart pounding in his ears. He pushed one of the gossamer gauze curtains surrounding the bed aside and enjoyed the hint of pollen and nectar that wafted in its wake.

“Y-you’re here...” the Omega Prince stuttered as he scrambled backwards against the headboard. He was glistening with sweat even in the low light of dawn. The flush on his cheeks was warm and pink and spread down from his nose to his neck to his chest bared beneath his robe. The flimsy satin house robe had been pulled open, barely held together by a thin sash, and the Prince was clearly naked underneath.

“I am here my Prince, to serve you in any way you need....” Jihoon barely spat the words out before he began removing his coat. It was simply too warm to bare in the Prince’s private chambers. His scent gland pulsed and throbbed as his instinct took over and he pushed out calming alpha pheromones to soothe the nervous omega. 

Soonyoung’s eyes widened with realisation as he watched Jihoon remove his shoes. Jihoon undid his belt and took his trousers off; laying them neatly over the back of a vanity chair. “Would you like to come into my nest?” Soonyoung asked softly, shyly, his demure disposition fuelling the alpha inside. Jihoon nodded with a barely concealed growl as he unbuttoned his white shirt and left it hanging on his broad shoulders. He moved to the edge of the bed and waited for Soonyoung to make the next move. The omega trembled a little before him, bottom lip tugged between restless teeth, and Jihoon’s stomach rumbled as he hungered for a taste of them.

“Your nest is beautiful. It’s incredible, very welcoming and warm looking.” He bowed his head and at his words the omega scrambled across the sheets to grab his hand. “Do you really think so?” His eyes were filled with tears and his scent was conflicted; scared and excited and sweet with hormones. “I do think so,” Jihoon smiled gently at the omega and reached a hand out to brush Soonyoung’s hair back but the omega grabbed it and pressed his nose into Jihoon’s wrist. “I’d love to come inside.”

Jihoon let the omega inhale deeply at the scent gland in his wrist and knelt on the edge of the bed. Soonyoung rubbed Jihoon’s wrist against the side of his neck and moaned softly at the mixing of their pheromones; a mild scenting but a scenting nonetheless. Jihoon knew the rules, no marking or claiming, this wasn’t his omega to keep. His life would be forfeit if he stepped an inch out of line. But the alpha inside him was roaring to life as the omega scented him so lovingly. 

“What do you need?” he asked and Soonyoung moved back into the nest. This time he pulled Jihoon’s arm and took the alpha in with him. His robe had fallen open revealing his nakedness underneath, his body lean and softly muscular, his skin flawless and unblemished. “I need you alpha,” Soonyoung purred and Jihoon knelt between his legs. “Are you sure?” 

The coquettish flutter of his lashes contradicted the omega’s actions as he pulled his robe open and spread his legs. The scent of his slick filled the space between them and Jihoon was done. He was done holding back and if he should die for his actions at least he would have this memory to take to the afterlife. There was no turning back. The Kingdom’s most precious jewel was his for the taking. 

Jihoon’s instinct flared and flickered and settled into a weight deep in his stomach. Soonyoung was breathing heavily now, chest heaving with the effort, and Jihoon was overwhelmed with the urge to soothe his fire. He let his hands slide up the inside of Soonyoung’s thighs, feeling the burning warmth of the slick covered skin, licking his lips at the thought of tasting it.

The omega spread before him, wide and wild and willing, was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He never imagined something so exquisite could even exist; let alone be entrusted to him to take care of like this. The wildest dreams of his youth never dared to conjure a gift like this. He never even knew such magic could even exist.

“I’ll take care of you so well,” he murmured as he let his whole body settle on top of Soonyoung’s. The weight seemed to soothe the omega’s nerves as their scents mingled in the air. Honey and raspberry, sand and sweet milk, salt and sun crackling the air like windblown embers. It was swirling around them making everything feel hazy and foggy. “Please alpha, I need you...” Soonyoung whined softly, his voice almost a whisper, and Jihoon’s alpha swelled in pride. 

“I’ll take care of you, protect you....” Jihoon pressed his nose into Soonyoung’s neck and inhaled and his teeth ached to bite. His scent was so alluring it was almost irresistible and Jihoon had to call upon all his strength to endure. “I promised my life to you my Prince. It’s in your hands.”

He knew he didn’t have the right but he took Soonyoung’s lips anyway. He kissed him gently at first, trying to hold back, trying to treat him with care. It didn’t last. Soonyoung slipped his tongue into Jihoon’s mouth and moaned into the kiss and it made the alpha’s tenacious tether slip. He kissed him back, harder, tongues sliding hotter and wetter. “Alpha,” Soonyoung moaned and Jihoon shuddered as his hips began to thrust against the man underneath him.

“Please,” Jihoon pleaded through wet lips as he nosed Soonyoung’s scent gland again, “call me by my name.....” A half heartbeat of silence passed before the soft sound of the most lovely thing Jihoon had ever heard swept into his ears. “Jihoon, please, I need you .... ahhhhh....” 

Jihoon’s fingers traced the tight ring of his hole gently, almost tentatively, but it just made the omega writhe with want. “Alpha....” he moaned again and Jihoon didn’t correct him. He just let the Prince slip away further into his omega mind. It was a luxury he couldn’t afford. His alpha was threatening to take over, screaming at him to fuck and to claim and to breed the beautiful omega until he was sore and dripping with cum, belly swollen with pups, neck bruised and bleeding. His knot was already throbbing at the base of his cock which had been achingly hard since he walked into the room. He closed his eyes and pushed one finger inside and the sinful sound ripped from Soonyoung’s lips was incredible.

His back arched so prettily off the bed as Jihoon pushed two more fingers inside. His moans became an incoherent string of babbles and mumbles as the alpha gently worked him open and soft, stroking and massaging, feeling the heat inside him. Slick ran everywhere, covering the bed beneath them, and Jihoon couldn’t resist it any longer. He pulled his fingers from Soonyoung’s ass and sucked on them. The taste was as sweet as he predicted; faintly like honey with a tang of salt. His alpha growled inside again, seething, fighting to be released and he had to reign it in.

Jihoon closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. When he opened them his resolve was only strengthened by the urge to protect the beauty beneath him. Soonyoung’s chest was heaving again, his forehead dripping with sweat, his legs still spread wide and his omega cock pink and hard. A tiny part of him wished he was experienced, that he’d at least had some experience with a beta, that he knew what he was doing. A much larger part of him preened with pride at the fact that he was untouched; Jihoon had never known the warmth of another person and he was as pure as his Prince but not for much longer.

“I hope this helps you my Prince,” Jihoon grabbed Soonyoung’s cock and gently stroked him to distraction as he lined his erection up and pushed it inside. As soon as he filled him Soonyoung released, cum streaming down his cock and covering Jihoon’s hand, the burning heat of it a shock. Jihoon didn’t move, he held his hips still as he let Soonyoung ride it out, surprised by the silence in the omegas orgasm. He held still and waited for Soonyoung to express what he needed. He was never more glad for his rigorous mental training as he held perfectly still and disciplined inside the deliciously tight heat of the omegas body and waited.

Soonyoung seemed to vanish inside himself briefly, eyes vacant and head lolling back on a pillow, before his refractory period was over in a flash. He grabbed Jihoon and pulled him close, nose buried in his neck, nails embedded in his back. “Alphas knot,” was all the omega said and Jihoon didn’t need to be asked twice. He began to thrust as Soonyoung began to scream, speed increasing as the omega mouthed at his scent gland, pheromones spilling so thickly Jihoon could taste them on his tongue.

He knew Soonyoung came again when wet heat filled the space between their bodies. When Jihoon looked down Soonyoung’s cheeks were pink and his eyes were filled with salty tears. One dripped and ran down his face and Jihoon leaned in and gently cleaned it away with his tongue.

“Thank you alpha,” Soonyoung whispered in a brief moment of clarity. His soft words made Jihoon’s knot begin to swell and it brought the omega undone almost immediately. “Alpha!” he screamed, body tense and back arched, and Jihoon licked one long stripe down the side of his neck. It couldn’t hurt, he was in control, he wouldn’t lose himself if he just had a taste. As soon as his tongue licked over Soonyoung’s scent gland his whole body tingled and he began to thrust faster. “Alpha!” Soonyoung cried out again and Jihoon’s knot popped as he came. The swelling locked them together, his thrusts slowed to a slow grind, and the omega clutched tightly in his arms began to sob with relief.

Every hot rush of cum that spilled from Jihoon’s cock brought a soft sigh from Soonyoung’s lips. Jihoon could feel him relaxing by the second as the heat surrounding them began to dissipate. A brief flicker of panic crossed his mind - what if he couldn’t take it, what it his knot was too much? That was washed away when it swelled to its peak and Soonyoung just sighed with relief.

Jihoon looked down and was rewarded with a bright smile. “Hello Sergeant Lee,” Soonyoung grinned up at the alpha still locked inside him. His cheeks were still pink but it was the healthy blush of post coital glow rather than the frantic fever of heat. Pride welled in his chest as he looked down on the omegas pretty face and happy smile. “Hello my Prince,” he smiled back, “are you feeling better?”

“Much better,” Soonyoung tried to shift underneath him but the knot was still keeping them locked together. The squirming of the omega send a shiver up Jihoon’s spine and he gasped as he realised he was going to cum again. 

“I am sorry Your Highness,” Jihoon said as his cock twitched and filled the omega again. “Don’t be,” Soonyoung smiled, “and don’t call me that when your knot is still inside me.” Mischief made his eyes sparkle and Jihoon’s alpha roared inside him. It wanted him to cover Soonyoung’s body with his scent and draw blood from his neck and keep him safe from everyone and everything.

Jihoon settled for scenting him instead. Even that was walking a dangerously fine line, with his cock still knotting him, their bodies pressed close inside a beautiful nest. He didn’t care; he could allow himself this much. He knew the omega wasn’t his and never would be. But as the sun began to climb higher in the sky and their bodies lay entwined as one, Jihoon allowed himself to forget for a moment. He lost himself in their scents, necks rubbing together, hands clasped and wrists touching. He deserved this much at least. He’d give his life to keep his Prince happy and safe.


	4. Chapter 4

The warmth was comforting, constricting and soothing, his body held down with the solid weight of the alpha above him. Soonyoung’s eyes were open but he couldn’t move. He was trapped beneath Jihoon’s sleeping body, the man’s chest covering Soonyoung’s back as he lay on his stomach. Soonyoung wondered for a brief moment if Jihoon was still inside him but he wasn’t. He could feel the heat of the alphas cock pressing warmly into one of his bare ass cheeks due to the languid position the alpha was dozing in. One of Jihoon’s arms was jammed up under his chest and one of Jihoon’s legs was resting between his.

The air was warm, cloying with the combination of their scent, heavy with pollen and pheromones made ripe by their slumber. Soonyoung felt his body settle into a satisfied reprieve and his stomach growled. He needed to eat. He tried to shift Jihoon’s weight off him so he could slip out, suddenly aware of the mess drying between his legs, and the alpha stirred in his sleep. When Soonyoung moved again and tried to get up Jihoon growled and swiftly pulled him back under his body. 

The taste of alpha was thick in his mouth and told him to submit, to lay still and safe until his alpha was ready to move, but his instinct wasn’t the only thing pressuring him. His bladder was screaming for relief and he had to get Jihoon to move.

“Jihoon,” he cooed, calling softly to make the alpha stir. “Jihoon,” he called a little louder. “SERGEANT LEE!” he shouted and, to his delighted amusement, Jihoon sprang from the bed. Petals rained down on them as the bed shook from the force and the blossom garlands rattled in the wake of Jihoon’s panicked haste.

“I thought we were being attacked,” the soldier said with a rueful pout as Soonyoung’s giggles filled the air. “Well I want to pee and take a bath before I get hot again,” he smiled as he let his eyes wander over the naked form of the alpha standing bare before him.

He’d been out of his mind hours ago when Jeonghan had brought Jihoon to his room. He’d barely been able to think of anything besides getting the heat of the alpha inside him, filling him, soothing his internal fire with soft strokes of pleasure. Now, enjoying a lull between waves of hormones, he was able to appreciate how beautiful the alpha was. 

His body was incredible, obviously a well worked tool of his trade, the time on the training field evident in every ripple of muscle below his milk white skin. But the allure wasn’t just in his hard muscles and his broad shoulders. It was the sparkle in his ocean eyes, jewel tones of both blue and green resplendent, which made Soonyoung want to fall into his arms again and while away the hours just being in his presence.

Soonyoung had been around alphas his whole life and he’d never felt even a flicker of what he felt when he looked into those tempestuous pools of azure. 

“I want to bathe,” he reiterated and Jihoon knew it wasn’t a request. The alpha trailed him into the adjoining bathroom where steaming water ran from a tap recessed into the wall. The tub was grey granite, smooth and seamless, and it filled quickly as Soonyoung hummed under his breath and poured scented oils into the water. His hips swayed as he felt the heat rising inside him again; unsure whether it was the burning gaze of the alpha fixated on him as he walked. 

“Join me,” he said as he got into the water and Jihoon followed him. “I’ve never taken a bath before,” the alpha murmured as he slipped behind Soonyoung and wrapped arms around his waist. Soonyoung pondered this for a moment, briefly wondering how someone could have never taken a bath, before remembering the tale told of his guards humble upbringing. Pain shot through his stomach and white flashed before his eyes, suddenly, scaring him a little. He whimpered as the pain faded into a burning heat and the white in his eyes made way for a vision. 

A single lotus, blooming in unblemished perfection, unstained by the mud it spring from. Surrounded by barren damp dirt the lotus bloomed pure and strong and untainted by immorality or weakness. A tiny blossom sprang from the side, just a bud, nothing more than a promise. 

And, as suddenly as the vision came to him, it was gone.

He had no time to wonder over its meaning. “Alpha,” he whispered as his mind slipped a little and he turned in search of the scent that calmed him. He found it and buried his nose in Jihoon’s neck craving the sharp tang of raspberry and the sweet salt of the ocean. “Alpha,” he groaned as he felt slick gush out of him into the bath water. “I’ve got you, don’t worry,” Jihoon said as he felt himself shifted around. Jihoon moved him onto his lap and when the weight of the alphas cock pressed into his thigh he almost went feral.

“Jihoon,” he cried out, adrenaline flooding his veins, the alpha wasting no time. He tossed his head back in wild abandon when Jihoon thrust up and into him without warning. The burning sting was quick replaced by a fresh gush of slick and a sharp pleasure that was almost unbearable. The pain in his stomach faded to a mulled warmth as he curled as close to the alpha as he could.

He’d been worried about his heat being painful and scary but in this moment, filled with the alphas’s thick cock and surrounded by his comforting pheromones, Soonyoung had never felt happier. He’d never felt safer than right now, Jihoon holding him close to his body, arms wrapped so tightly around him.

For a moment no one moved. Soonyoung was happy just to luxuriate in the haze of hormones mixed in with the hot steam. His head dropped down onto Jihoon’s shoulder and his breath hitched at the alphas soft whisper.

“You’re so beautiful Your Highness,” the alpha said softly as he began to let his lips wander. They traced down his damp neck from behind his ear to the scent gland throbbing under the surface of his skin. When Jihoon parted his lips and sucked on the skin over his scent gland Soonyoung whined and began to roll his hips. This was new for him, being in control, and he liked the way the alpha was trapped at his mercy.

He liked the way he could lean back and enjoy the wrecked expression on Jihoon’s face. He liked the way the candlelight painted the alphas muscular chest in rivers of gold and gleaming orange. He loved the way he could slowly build up speed, the heat inside him rising with each slide up and down the huge alpha cock buried deep inside him. Most of all he loved the look in Jihoon’s heavenly eyes watching him with an intensity that was almost frightening.

“Tell me you like it,” he found himself saying, “tell me I’m the best you’ve ever had.” He rolled his hips faster, lifted a little higher, gasping when he dropped down and bottomed out. “You’re all I’ve ever had,” the alpha murmured taking Soonyoung by surprise. He stopped riding him and stared down at the alpha panting underneath him. His chest was flushed pink from the heat of the bath water and his bottom lip was drawn up between his teeth. He was perfection painted into a man and sent to him by some deity for what purposes Soonyoung didn’t get fully understand.

He bent down and connected their lips. The taste of Jihoon’s pheromones was thick on his tongue, tangy and sweet, wild and refreshing. He moaned, he couldn’t stop himself, the taste was so delicious he just couldn’t hold back. As the groan of pleasure was swallowed down by the alpha his world spun, water sloshed around him like waves in the storm, and he found his chest pressed against the cold hard granite bath.

“Jihoon, please...” he gasped as the alpha pulled his hips high out of the water and slammed back into him. The feeling of being manhandled into bending over the side of the bath made the omega inside him absolutely preen but Jihoon wasn’t moving inside him. “Please what?” the alpha growled as he licked long stripes down Soonyoung’s spine making the omega tremble. “Please move,” Soonyoung begged, his omega pressuring him to submit, to plead and to grovel, his instinct bending his back deeper and spreading his legs wider.

The vision again, the blooming lotus in the mud, the sparkle of lake water on delicate pink petals. It flashed before him and spiked his pheromones making the alpha behind him thrust faster and growl louder. He could feel it, the slowing drag, the swell of the cock already heavy inside him. He needed it, he wanted it, and even though he was a Prince he wasn’t to proud to beg for it.

“Knot me alpha,” Soonyoung cried out as his knuckles turned white. He gripped the side of the bath as water spilled onto the marble floor and teeth dragged down his shoulder.

“Knot me,” he called out as the heat inside him felt like it was setting him alight. “Please Jihoon, knot me, breed me, mark me.” He gasped as the swell forced him to buckle forwards. He was less in his omega mind that he had been a few hours ago and the clarity and coherence delivered a striking awareness of the throb and heat of the knot.

He already knew what it felt like to be a treasured baby omega, cosseted and coddled and cared for, and now he knew what it really felt like to be an omega man. Desired and coveted, the object of alpha craving, the most beautiful flower waiting to be plucked and placed on a pedestal.

He arched his back and craned his neck. He wanted the teeth in his shoulder to travel higher, bite harder, to break the skin and claim him. He wanted to smell the scent of raspberries bathing in salty sunlight forever. He clenched and drove himself backwards and the final swell locking them together sent him over the edge.

His orgasm sent cold fire running through his veins. He’d been so loud before but now he breathed heavily in silence as the pleasure was tempered by the pain of the swell.He rode the warm wave of the alphas cum painting his insides with his brain barely holding on by a thread. He fought to stay out of it, to not slip any further, he wanted to enjoy it. He wanted to enjoy the sensual pressure of Jihoon draped over his back gnawing gently at the skin on his shoulder. 

The teeth dragged across his nape and dug into the other side of his back. Soonyoung shuddered and felt another rush of cum, locked inside his body by the knot, and it made him feel so good. His boiling blood slowed to a simmer and the haze in his mind cleared a little and he began to feel his breathing again.

“Jihoon?” he whimpered a little. Now he’d ridden the wave and the hormones had dampened a little he felt the sharp bite of the granite edged tub pressing into his chest. “I’m sorry Your Highness,” Jihoon moved his hands between Soonyoung and the bath and manoeuvred them back against the bottom.

They were locked together but the heat of the water was comforting and lulled Soonyoung into a warm glow of relaxation. He felt like he was floating on a cloud, filled and stretched, the alpha holding him so close. Their pheromones clouded the room, mixed with the steam and scented bath oil, sweet and cloying and complementary. 

A loud knock roused his alpha into a low growl. “Ignore it,” Soonyoung said as he tipped his head back onto Jihoon’s shoulder. He shifted a little and his squirming roused the alphas knot again. “My Prince,” Jihoon’s voice was husky, deep and heavy, “you’re driving me crazy....” Soonyoung squirmed a little more and clenched down on the alphas knot and smiled in satisfaction when Jihoon growled behind him. He loved the feeling of teeth scraping his shoulder as the knot inside him swelled again and another hot rush of cum filled his body.

It was about an hour later when they could finally seperate. The bath water was long cold, the alpha shivering a little from the drop in temperature, Soonyoung still running a high fever. Jihoon helped his Prince step out of the tub and wrapped him warmly in a fluffy robe before attending to himself. Soonyoung wandered over to the looking glass in the corner and admired his reflection. His cheeks were flushed pink and his eyes sparkled with the hormones flooding his veins. His hair sat damp and dark and his neck was smooth and unblemished. His shoulder and chest were another story, littered with the telltale bites and bruises of a lustful alpha.

His omega preened at the sight. Having the full attention of the alpha was addictive but Soonyoung knew it was just the heat. Soon it would be over and he would be able to focus on his presentation ball and his search for a Prince of his own. “I’m hungry,” he said as he turned to see Jihoon towelling himself dry while he shivered. “I’ll call for food My Prince,” Jihoon bowed slightly as he dressed quickly in a spare robe and headed into the Prince’s bedchamber.

Soonyoung could hear low voices and followed Jihoon’s footsteps out towards the stairs. When he caught the faintest whiff of a delicate peach scent his omega rankled at the scent and he flew down the stairs with his robe barely holding on.

“Your Highness,” Jeonghan bowed low, “how are you feeling?” “Get away from him,” Soonyoung moved between Jeonghan and Jihoon as his butlers watched on in awe. They’d never seen their Prince like this, disheveled and flushed, and clearly riled up. Jeonghan, however, was an experienced physician and knew what to expect.

“I can assure you Your Highness I’m not here for your alpha.” His eyes flashed at Jihoon who began to back away letting the omegas pheromones surround Soonyoung with comfort. “I’m just here to check on you.” “I’m fine,” he scowled suspiciously as he reached out to draw Jihoon back towards him.

“Let me examine you please,” Jeonghan reached out again as Soonyoung whimpered and flinched away from his hands. “Soonyoung, honey, let Jeonghan check you. Then we can eat.” Jihoon squeezed his hand reassuringly and Soonyoung gave in.

“Okay,” he said as he looked over at Minghao and Junhui holding covered silver trays, “but i want you to feed me. Only you.” 

Jeonghan looked over Soonyoung’s neck and chest, frowning disapprovingly at the bites on his chest, feeling his temperature and inhaling his scent. 

“Good, it all seems to be going well,” he murmured as he backed away and Soonyoung turned to bury himself close against Jihoon’s chest. “I’m guessing another 24 hours and it will break.”

“Thank you,” Jihoon bowed to the doctor and Soonyoung bared his teeth again making Jeonghan chuckle. “You’re the least intimidating omega I’ve ever seen,” he smiled fondly at Soonyoung and stroked his damp hair as the butlers put the trays down and they all began to leave.

“Food,” Jihoon pulled Soonyoung over to the small table where he took his meals if he didn’t want to eat in the dining hall. “Bed,” Soonyoung said and pulled Jihoon back towards the staircase.

“Food in bed?” Jihoon said hopefully and Soonyoung felt his stomach rumble. “Okay,” he said and walked up the stairs leaving Jihoon to manage the food trays behind him.

As sunlight broke though the heavy velvet drapes a new day dawned. Jihoon was already awake, roused by the pink light of dawn sneaking in through the gaps, plagued by the weight of the last few days.

He’d knotted his Prince many times over, providing him with the highest level of care and service, catering to his every omega desire. He’d fucked him, held him, kissed him and cared for him. He’d known the heat was broken about an hour ago when he woke from dreams haunted by water and wilderness and the cold winds of the mud flat plains.

Soonyoung’s heat had broken and Jihoon’s service would be still required; but in a much different capacity. He would no longer be his alpha, the Prince’s affections were no longer his to accept, and he wouldn’t be stealing any more kisses to carry him through the long nights alone.

He let one hand, bold in its selfishness, run along the smooth plane of the omegas back. He was so beautiful, so perfect with his parted lips puffing soft breaths and his delicately angled eyes drawn closed, so stunning in the soft golden glow of the aurora.

Now he had to see him in his crown. He had to share him with the entire kingdom and watch him laugh for others, smile for others, dance with them and walk with them and let them lay their lives at his feet.

There were so many alphas out there just waiting for their chance to sweep the Omega Prince of Kingdom Aurora off his feet.

But for Jihoon the future was clear. Even if it meant resigning himself to the sidelines, finding contentment in being a bystander, just watching on as Soonyoung lived a happy life would be enough. It had to be enough. He wasn’t stupid and he knew what he was getting himself into when he signed on to serve.

His heart lurched in his chest when Soonyoung smiled in his sleep. While his own dreams were plagued with strange visions and unusual hallucinations he wanted his Prince’s dreams to be a flower filled wonderland.

_“Tell me you like it,”_ his Prince had demanded, “ _tell me I’m the best you’ve ever had.”_ It was easy for Jihoon to let the truth lay bare between them. “ _You’re all I’ve ever had,”_ the alpha murmured but he wasn’t completely honest.

The part of him that he kept for himself, the secret inside his heart he coveted, the real truth of his devotion to his Prince. _You’re all I’ve ever had_ , Jihoon felt tears pricking at his eyes as he stroked the sleeping Prince’s hair, _you’re all I could ever want._

_I’ll never look at anyone else, My Prince, my heart beats only for you from now until the end of my time on this Earth. My heart is in your hands._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoy xxx
> 
> Here or on twitter: @abnegwrites

The sun beamed gently down on Soonyoung as he took his lunch outside. The balcony gave him the perfect position to nibble at his food and watch his guards training in the yard set up below. The palace staff had cleared a section, once a tennis court, long left unkempt due to Soonyoung’s lack of interest. He picked at a plate of fruit and closed his eyes as his face warmed in the sun. He’d never felt happier.

“Good afternoon,” Jeonghan slipped in quietly, unobtrusively, in the graceful manner he always carried. “You need to drink this,” he held out a mug of tea steaming and heavily fragrant. “What’s this?” Soonyoung sniffed it warily before taking a sip. “Bitter,” he swallowed and screwed up his nose. “Its moon tea. You must drink it.”

Moon tea? Soonyoung knew what this was for. As he looked down into the garden at the guards practicing with swords he shuddered and his inner omega cowered. He didn’t want it. 

It was tea to make sure he wouldn’t swell and carry the pups of the alpha who’d comforted him so well. His inner omega sang with joy at the mere thought of rubbing a belly fat and round with Jihoon’s pup inside; one or even two kicking at his insides with vigour.

_He didn’t want to take the moon tea at all._

“You must. You cannot be blessed by the moon young Prince.”

Had he said that out loud? 

Jeonghan was right. His presentation ball was set for three days time. Enough time for all the eligible alphas to travel and present themselves to him in the Royal Ballroom. He had a fitting later for his elaborate robe and he decided, on a whim, he wanted to wear white. White and gold and shades of peacock blue and green. He wondered if his father would let him dye his hair and laughed to himself at the thought of asking him. He would never agree. Instead Soonyoung would wear a crown, to be presented to him as a gift, its design a closely guarded secret.

“Drink,” Jeonghan urged again, panic building in his eyes and the prince did as he was told. He swallowed down the bitter liquid and tried not to cringe as it settled in his stomach. He swallowed the last mouthful, bitter and flecked with herbs, and as he finished it Jihoon looked up to the balcony. It was as if he knew; as if the tenuous bond forged between them over the last few days was being tested.

His eyes sparkled as he waved down at the alpha making him blush. He could see the tips of his ears turning pink from all the way up here. Soonyoung giggled and turned back to his breakfast and when he noticed Jeonghan staring at him he blushed too. “What?” he asked and Jeonghan shrugged. “The alpha guard seems to have won you over quite significantly.”

“Of course, we did spend the last few days together….” Soonyoung selected a plump raspberry and bit into it. “He was very good. Attentive…. Gentle...... His stamina is really incredible and he’s very fit.”

The world slowed down as Soonyoung remembered the feeling of Jihoon’s weight on top of him, owning him, guarding him with all his instincts. The feeling of Jihoon inside him, so heavy and hot, filling him and knotting him and making his omega mind weak with pleasure. The feeling of his omega preening as Jihoon stroked his hair and caressed his bare skin and told him how wonderful he was in so many open mouthed kisses; so many shared breaths.....

“Anyway, this ball, you’ll be there right?” Soonyoung pulled himself from his musings and Jeonghan nodded a response. He wouldn’t miss it for the world. “We have a rehearsal tomorrow so everyone will know where to sit and stand and what order to take when the guests are presented.” 

Jeonghan pulled at his sleeve and sighed. Soonyoung could tell something was playing on his mind and it made him uneasy. “What’s wrong?” Soonyoung’s pout was slightly stained pink by the berries he couldn’t stop picking at and Jeonghan rubbed his face. “I’m afraid I’ll be severely underdressed. I don’t have anything new to wear and compared to your family I will stand out as a servant. I feel uneasy about being beside you at such a formal event.”

Soonyoung’s expression turned confused, then amused, then delighted in a matter of seconds. “Jeonghan, I need you beside me, and I can assure you that you will look the part. My seamstress will be yours as well. In fact, she will be bringing such an assortment of robes and accessories, I won’t possibly be able to wear them all. I’ll choose something for you as well.”

Tears of joy filled Jeonghan’s eyes and he quickly wiped them away. “You really are the kindest Prince in all the land,” he smiled gently at the young omega grinning so widely his face might split. He felt like the luckiest man in the whole world right now and his nerves gave way to excitement.

“Jeonghannie!” Soonyoung’s eyes sparkled with delight. “You’re happy! I can tell now.” He inhaled and detected the soft scent of joy in the omega doctor’s light peach fragrance. “That’s excellent Soonyoung,” Jeonghan was proud. Everything had gone exactly to plan and Soonyoung’s development as a healthy omega was coming along nicely.

A hint of something else wafted up on the breeze and it made Soonyoung’s spine tingle. It was something like the plate of fruit in front of him, raspberry tinged with spice and wine, something richer than just the tart sweetness of the fruit. It carried with it a promise, a dedication to something more, the scent of salt and sky and a brisk ocean breeze. There was only one person who could send out this scent and Soonyoung wasn’t even sure it was on purpose. He looked over the edge of the balcony to the sparring pair of guards below now practicing in just their trousers and undershirts.

As soon as he looked down the alpha caught his gaze. He was looking up at the balcony watching, chest heaving from the exertion of training, every muscle in his body taut and on edge. His scent was warm and comforting, protective, and filled Soonyoung’s mind with relaxation and satisfaction. “I think I want to take walk in the gardens,” the omega got up from his chair. 

The Prince wandered into his bedchamber and took a stunning gold robe from where it was hanging ready on a hook and drew it around his shoulders. It was decorated tastefully with edging of soft pink cherry blossom, an understated day robe, and Soonyoung fingered the fine embroidery before tying the sash. He rarely wore pink but he was in the mood for it today.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Jeonghan asked as he followed his Prince into the room. “No,” Soonyoung shook his head as he began to adorn himself with an assortment of pearl jewellery and selected a delicate pearl encrusted tiara. “I’d like to go alone.”

“You cannot go alone,” Jeonghan said softy and Soonyoung turned to him with pink cheeks and smiling eyes. “Of course not _alone_. I’ll take one of my guards with me.” Jeonghan didn’t have to ask which one.

“Calm down,” Mingyu’s eyes flickered nervously as he tried to keep up. They’d been training all morning in the gentle sunshine of the omega tower’s gardens and it was starting to heat up. Jihoon couldn’t help it. The longer the Prince sat on the balcony and watched the harder he pushed himself. Sweat ran down his back under his neat red velvet coat and his arms burned from holding the practice sword. He growled under his breath and swung it a little harder making Mingyu stumble backwards from the force.

_Calm down? How was he supposed to calm down?_   


Every instinct he had was aflame, burning through his muscles, driving his mind into a dark and terrifying place. He could think of nothing besides protecting the Prince with everything he had. He could do nothing but fight and growl, sweat and seethe, and hopefully impress the beautiful omega with the shining dark hair. It was enough for the Prince to even just look at him.

“Take a break,” Mingyu tossed his practice sword down on the freshly mowed grass and reached for a towel. As he wiped the sweat from his forehead Jihoon followed suit and tossed his red velvet coat aside. It was simply too hot out here under the burning gaze of the omega prince.

He sank to the grass and sipped from the glass bottle of water beside him. Mingyu joined him and stared at him, concern twisting his handsome beta face, and Jihoon waited for him to say it.

“How are you handling it?” Jihoon knew exactly what he was talking about. It was nothing to be taken lightly, the forging of even the most tenuous bond between alpha and omega, and forged it was. Jihoon could smell every thought, sense every feeling, every time the omega’s eyes turned to him his body flushed with warmth. “I’m fine,” Jihoon said, “If anything I’m a better guard now. If he’s ever scared or in danger I’ll know straight away.”

Mingyu was just about to open his mouth when a shadow fell over them. It was the butlers with a tray of fruit and fresh bottles of water for the tired guards. “Good morning,” Mingyu smiled brightly at one and then the other, “It’s definitely warm today.” 

Jihoon had to supress a chuckle as Mingyu quickly stood up and shed his own coat, stretching so his chest almost popped out of his undershirt. He wasn’t sure which one of the beta butlers he was trying to impress; maybe both. They seemed suitably impressed, especially the one called Minghao, or maybe he was just the one who talked the most. The other called Junhui seemed quite shy.

Jihoon stood up and picked up his practice sword. Mingyu was refreshed with the invigoration of an audience and they sparred for a few more minutes. When they were both breathless again they stopped for another break and Jihoon laughed at the butlers falling over to rush to Mingyu’s side. “I guess I can pour my own water,” he called out to them, voice thick with sarcasm, and the glass bottle almost slipped from his fingers at the reply.

“I’ll pour for you,” the voice of the Omega Prince was so luxurious, like thick golden honey drizzled into fresh cream, and the alpha guard jumped to his feet. In his haste to bow he knocked dropped the water bottle and it pooled at his feet while he blushed profusely.

The only thing that saved him was the omega’s soft giggles. “I am glad I amuse you your Highness,” Jihoon smiled ruefully as he righted the bottle. “It makes me feel useful.” 

“You’re more than useful,” Soonyoung could barely hide the flirtation in his eyes as he admired the guard’s physical form. Everything was on show, the alphas strong chest and powerful biceps, his waist narrow and slender. 

His physique was so vigorous and staunch and he smelled like salt and wind and raspberries left out in the sun. His pheromones were so prominent, so alluring in the sweat dripping down his chest and back and glittering at his temple. It sparked an awakening inside Soonyoung’s omega mind and urged him to draw back to the time they spent tangled together in his bedchamber. 

Soonyoung craved nothing more than the feel of Jihoon’s hard body against his, all muscle and heat and sweat, but the whirlwind of his heat was over and this too would pass. Hopefully before he had to chose a Prince. He had to try and keep some distance to break their vulnerable bond.

He _knew_ this. Cognitively he knew and understood.

So why did his heart defy him? Why did his body betray him and crave the alphas arms around him, dream of the alpha inside him, knotting him?

His instincts drove him to ask for what he wanted more than anything in that moment. 

“Please, will you walk with me in the gardens? I require your protection.” The excuse was empty but it was the best he could come up with and he knew the alpha was bound to indulge him.

“I would be honoured to accompany you to the gardens, My Prince,” Jihoon bowed low and when he stood he was overwhelmed with the omega’s beauty. His hair was shining, his eyes were sparkling, he radiated life and vitality from deep within his core. “Please, allow me to make myself more presentable, I find I am unworthy in this state of dishevelment.” “Nonsense,” Soonyoung took his elbow and leaned in close. “Such formalities are unnecessary now between us. Are they not?”

He couldn’t ignore the way the omega leaned in close and inhaled the scent of the alpha’s body. It made Jihoon’s neck throb where his scent gland was still a little swollen. He cursed his body’s instinctual reaction and hardened his mind again. He’d get through this and hopefully, by the time of the presentation ball, his pheromones would have calmed significantly.

Dressed in just his white undershirt and trousers he paled in comparison to the stunning omega Prince. They strolled along a cobblestone path, his own steps seeming lumbering and uncoordinated compared to the omega’s graceful glide, the heady aroma of the gardens providing a welcome relief from the scent of milk and honey. The sensation of the omega’s scent in his nostrils was something Jihoon swore he’d never get over no matter how tenuous and fragile their scant bond was. He chatted amicably but mostly he listened, Soonyoung filled with an almost childlike excitement, bubbling with joy abut his upcoming ball.

He babbled happily about dancing and music, candlelight and jewels and fancy robes, and Jihoon let him talk as they entered the gardens. He listened intently to every word Soonyoung spilled about the handsome alpha Princes who were coming from as far as across the sea just for a chance to dance with him. He listened and forced himself to imagine it so when it happened it hopefully wouldn’t hurt so much. Hopefully their bond would have weakened a little before then.

“You’ll be with me of course?” Soonyoung was excited, ecstatic even, but his happiness was tinted with shades of fear that Jihoon could smell in his scent. It was expected of course, he was now the most sought-after prize in their corner of the world, he was radiating allure and reeked of temptation. Any alpha was now a risk as well as a suitor. Those who were weak wouldn’t be able to resist him or their instincts.

“My Prince, I have promised you, my life is yours. I’ll die to protect you if that’s what it takes.” Jihoon led Soonyoung through the gardens and they wandered under the shade of a huge old orange tree. It was in full bloom, the smell of orange blossom sweet and strong, enough to make Jihoon forget the omega’s scent for a minute.

“I need you beside me,” the Prince said softly and stopped to sit on the grass. Jihoon glanced around for threats, finding none, and sank into the clover beside him. “You look pretty in pink,” the words slipped out unbidden as he settled beside his Prince and shifted a little closer to see the details on his robe. “Beautiful,” Jihoon murmured and made to reach out, to trace the delicate embroidery with his fingertips, only pulling back at the last minute. 

He couldn’t pull back too far though; Soonyoung reached out and caught his hand and stroked the back of it. His fingers made Jihoon laugh a little, they were shorter and fatter than Jihoon’s, his own were long and beautifully delicate. Soonyoung’s nails were bitten low and Jihoon’s were pink and polished to perfection and the omega caught onto the joke immediately.

“Your hands are so pretty,” he murmured as he stroked them reverently. “You’re pretty enough to be mistaken for the omega here.” Jihoon brought Soonyoung’s hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss into the back of his fingers. “No one could ever mistake you for anything other than the perfect omega you are,” he replied and before his eyes had a chance to check if they were being watched he felt Soonyoung press his lips against his own.

It was chaste at first, almost shy, but Jihoon’s alpha soon took over. His fists bunched in the robe he’d just been admiring as he pulled Soonyoung closer, overwhelmed with desire, desperate to taste his honey sweet scent inside his mouth. Soonyoung was willing and eager as he climbed into the alphas lap and slipped his tongue inside Jihoon’s mouth. Pheromones were thick on his tongue as he parted his lips and let Soonyoung take the lead, the omega licking into his mouth, grinding down on his lap. It got too hot too quickly and Jihoon felt dizzy with hormones, desperate for oxygen, inhaling open mouthed against Soonyoung’s bitten pink lips as he indulged in everything the omega was giving him.

Orange blossom rained down around them as the pulled apart breathless. “My Prince,” Jihoon murmured as he traced the swollen blush of the omega’s lips, “this isn’t doing us any good.” “I know,” the omega looked down, toying with the edge of his robe. “But I feel safe and happy here with you like this. Can’t we just enjoy each other a little longer?”

_Just a little longer…._

Jihoon knew Soonyoung wasn’t his to enjoy, he never was, and he never would be. But how could he resist him like this? So soft and cuddly and pliant in his lap; so pink and flushed and so so warm. If all he could hope for was a stolen kiss, forbidden and clandestine, hidden deep in the orange grove then was it worth it?

It was.

He let the omega take from him, seek comfort and find it in his lips, nestle into his arms for protection. If this was all he could have then it would be enough and when Soonyoung found his alpha Prince and was safely under the other’s protection he would leave. He was sure he wouldn’t be able to stand by and watch the Prince fall in love with someone else. It would hurt too much.

When he told Soonyoung he’d give his life to protect him it wasn’t quite a lie. Now he’d tasted him his life would be over without the omega in his arms and he’d rather wander the world an empty shell of a man than watch him love another alpha.

“We can’t stay here forever your Highness,” he jostled the omega a little in his lap to make sure he hadn’t fallen asleep. “Why not?” Soonyoung mumbled gently and nosed into Jihoon’s neck. The alpha held his breath as the pretty omega scented him and sighed, content, making every nerve ending in his body tingle with delight.

“Come on,” he said as he nudged him again, “Jeonghan will be looking for you. You have a robe fitting soon.”

Butterflies flitted around as they wandered back to the tower. A small posy of pink flowers, gardenias and pansies and crimson edged roses, bobbed merrily in Soonyoung’s hand. His other hand clutched at the elbow of his alpha guard as they walked up the path and into the tower grounds.

It was all Jihoon could give him. What else can you gift a Prince who holds the whole world in the palm of his hand and you have nothing? The gift of a few hastily plucked blooms seemed more than satisfactory as Soonyoung gazed dreamily at the pink blossoms in his fingertips. “Do you require me this afternoon?” Jihoon bowed and Soonyoung said no. He left the omega on the staircase to ascend on his own and didn’t risk another kiss. He’d stolen too much already.

“I’m back,” Soonyoung breezed into the room, swanning around merrily as he filled a little jar with water, displaying the flowers on his bedside cupboard in his bedchamber. “And in a good mood too,” Jeonghan said warily at the sight of the Prince’s flushed cheeks. “Of course,” Soonyoung selected one perfect pink pansy and tucked it behind his ear as he sat on the bed. “The gardens are so beautiful this time of day, the orange blossom in full bloom, the flowerbeds are simply bursting with life.”

They weren’t the only things bursting with life. Jeonghan could see it all over the omega’s face and he wasn’t even trying to hide it. Sending the alpha in to help him with his heat might have been a mistake, Jeonghan conceded. He had no idea they would be able to forge such a connection in a short time. The alpha was definitely unusual, his gorgeous ocean hued eyes attractive and his strange scent alluring, but Soonyoung was a Prince and he would marry as such. It was inevitable.

Jeonghan didn’t need to panic. The arrival of many eligible alphas would change things again and surely, out of all the alphas in the land who wanted a chance to woo the Prince, one would draw his attention away from his guard. One of them would be attractive and powerful enough to turn Soonyoung’s attention in the right direction.

A knock at the door saw the royal seamstress granted entry into the Prince’s private bedchambers. Her arms were filled with satin covered hangers and swathes of extravagant robes.

“This one,” the Prince said as soon as he saw it. The elaborate robe was a deep violet colour accentuated with red and black and shades of lavender. It was perfect and he enjoyed Jeonghan’s smile as he handed it to him. “Try it,” he insisted and the seamstress opened a box on loan from the crown jewels. “For you to borrow then,” she said as she pulled a platinum and ruby hair pin from the box. The colours were perfect.

“And for you,” she said as she pulled the protective silks from an ostentatiously embroidered robe. It was white with accents of gold and blue and green, peacocks and koi fish and dandelions adorning the edges. “No,” Soonyoung said straight away. “I know I said blue and green but I’ve changed my mind.”

The seamstress sighed under her breath but luckily she was prepared. “Show me something else,” he said as she picked through her selection on the hooks behind the door and she pulled one free clad in pink silks.

It was white with winding vines, adorned and accented in shades of gold and pink and a little crimson, peach and fuchsia decorating the edges. It was embroidered all over with intricate designs of cherry blossom and lotus flowers and tiny little nightingales. “Perfect,” Soonyoung said as he draped it over his shoulders. If Jihoon liked him in pink then pink he would wear. “And a gift from your father to match,” the seamstress opened another box, this one black velvet, and resting inside was a crown.

It wasn’t made from gold or silver, or even platinum or copper. It was hand carved from a giant seashell and glimmered with the opalescence of a still summer ocean. A dowry’s weight of pearls adorned it like a million pale pink stars. And when Soonyoung donned it on top of his shining black hair he finally felt the weight of who he really was.

He couldn’t wait for Jihoon to see him in his crown.


	6. Chapter 6

The scent in the main ballroom was almost overpowering. It had Jihoon on edge; he was red-coated and groomed to perfection but suffocating from all the pheromones. “Lucky,” he gritted through his teeth at Mingyu who was unaffected. “Lucky? No way. Any of these alphas even thinks about aggression you’ve going to know about it.”

Mingyu was right. Jihoon just had to remain focused, focused on the crowd, focused on the Prince. No one would come here with the intention of causing any problems for the Kingdom Aurora but this amount of alphas in one space was a powder keg of hormones waiting to go off. At least they were in the throne room and not in the main ballroom with the others. They could see all the guests milling around from their spot in the raised terrace, but the air up here was just a little clearer and no one was too overwhelmed.

Jihoon would be able to scent anyone’s ill will towards his Prince. Any anger, aggression, any threat would sit on the back of his tongue and press him into action. With Jihoon stationed behind him the beautiful omega prince was safe.

The King was seated on the high throne, crowned and encased in layers of gold. The giant stag antlers of his solid yellow gold crown wound their way up towards the vaulted ceiling. The emeralds and sapphires adorning the prongs and teeth drew the light and made it dance and the crowd below were left in no question of who was in charge here. He was absolutely resplendent.

Seated below, side by side as they should be, were the King’s beloved children. Soonyoung and Chan seemed relaxed as they sat elegantly on thrones of white gold, matching in their pristine white robes, Soonyoung’s decorated in shades of pink and red and gold. His pearl crown radiated with the opulence a beloved omega prince deserved and only seemed to make his dark hair shine darker. 

Chan’s crown was barely even that; a thin and practical circlet of unjewelled white gold. One day his head would be heavy with the crown of his father and so there was no need to bestow that burden on him just yet.

Jihoon relaxed a little as he observed them from the back. Chan had brought his whole retinue of guards, while he stood alert with Mingyu, Junhui and Minghao. Jeonghan stood with them as well and the way his eyes kept wandering up to the King on his dais didn’t escape Jihoon’s sharp observations. He didn’t miss a thing in the great grand hall.

Their job was to observe and enjoy but remain alert; nothing else. Even the butlers seemed to have the evening off as Chan took on the role of tending to his brothers’ every whim. There was something so heart-warming about the way the Crown Prince doted on his older brother, feeding him from his own plate, leaning over to point out a particularly strong looking alpha or a hilariously ostentatious robe. It was heart-warming but also made Jihoon burn inside as he wanted to sit beside the prince and be the one to hold his hand.

Tending the prince was a joy he’d had already been blessed with experiencing. To feed him by hand, bathe his tender skin, comb his shining dark hair. That was something any alpha could only wish for and Jihoon craved it like his lungs craved for oxygen with every exhale.

Heart of glass

Mind of stone

Heart of glass

Mind of stone

He closed his eyes and repeated his mantra and after a few seconds his focus had returned. He could do this; he had to do this.

For the sake of his life and the life of his family he had to do this.

The walls of the grand ballroom were marbled white, the windows gilt with gold edges, the light of a thousand candles sparkling off every single available surface. Fresh flowers hung in huge swags and swathes and garlands at the omega prince’s request and the crystal chandeliers swung ever so slightly with a cool dusk breeze from the vaulted windows.

It was so far from where he had come from. The mud hut walls and leaking thatched roof that had seen him grow from a chubby child into a strong alpha were a world away. But pride and the sense of accomplishment fuelled him as he’d packed his first fortnight’s wages into an envelope and marked it for delivery with his father’s name. 

The last letter from his mother had spoken of a poor farming season, the easy gentle rains that blessed everyone else’s fields slipping around their village like a ghost, the hard earth finally taking its toll on his father’s back and knees.

This season he would be able to rest and Jihoon’s mind would too. His mother wouldn’t have to take on cleaning jobs anymore and the hard dry turnip field wouldn’t sap any more of his father’s remaining years. They would never be able to live in luxury but at least they could live comfortably.

He couldn’t lose this job just yet. He had to endure.

A rousing round of trumpets announced the formal part of the proceedings. Soonyoung had had enough time to observe them from afar and would now accept formal courtship attempts from each alpha who was intending to make a bid. They would come with their pride, their pheromones and their jewels, their gifts and their promises and make clear their intentions. Some would offer great castles, riches beyond belief, some would bend a knee and declare their love through sonnets and songs and symphony.

Jihoon had none of this to offer the Prince. If he even made an attempt to stand in line and beg for a chance to court the prince he’d be laughed to of the room and probably right out of the palace. All he could hope for was for Soonyoung to keep his eyes open and not be blinded by their gifts and their promises and their attractive alpha pheromones.

With any luck he would find none of them suitable for more than a passing glance; but with the amount of alphas gathered in the great ballroom this wasn’t likely at all.

“Are you ready?” Chan’s eyes glistened with joy for his brother. “Yes,” Soonyoung’s trembling hand clutched at his brothers as his eyes scanned the room for Jihoon. He wished it was the other seated beside him, able to calm his trembling nerves and soothe his anxious disposition with just a hint of his fresh ocean scent. But this was his brother’s place beside him, it was Chan’s duty as the Crown Prince to help his brother vet the potential suitors, and he squeezed his hand a little tighter.

He’d dreamed of this moment ever since his presentation; more so since his first heat. His fairytale was going to come true tonight, a handsome alpha prince would bid for his hand, beg for a chance at courtship. He’d know as soon as he saw him and be overwhelmed with joy, scenting the air with delight, excited for the many weeks of courtship ritual before accepting a formal marriage proposal. Soonyoung’s dreams were about to come true.

One by one they were announced into the throne room. As soon as they hit the short staircase up to the terrace, feet on rich red velvet carpets, Soonyoung knew if they were suitable. And of those who attracted more than a passing interest there were none. They sang for him, professed their love, promised him cupcakes and unicorns and castles in the sky. Their scents were potent, citrus and pine, woodsmoke and turmeric, chocolate and ylang ylang and petrichor and wine. None of them made his stomach swoop with nerves, none made his heart clench with desire, none made his body sing with a primal need to be held and warmed and claimed.

The second son of the kingdom next door removed his shirt with pride. His tattoos were dark and covered his entire back, tigers dancing with butterflies in a field of flowers. “Your strength and pain tolerance are impressive,” Soonyoung smiled politely but it didn’t reach his eyes. “Thank you for coming,” Chan dismissed him carefully and with respect but with no room to question them. Soonyoung wasn’t interested.

The next one came with a song to sing. His voice was beautiful, and his face was so handsome. “I wrote it just for you,” the prince claimed, and Chan’s eyes narrowed. “Explain to me then the significance of the symbolism. In the song you sang of a dove with wings of silver grey. How does this relate to the grace of my brother who is always clad in red and white and sometimes pink?”

The prince’s stammered response gave them all the answers they needed. Chan dismissed this one himself with merely a wave of his hand. “If a prince comes to you with a sonnet of pretty words they need to be of his own heart,” Chan murmured under his breath. “Anyone can pay for a poet’s cheap lines.”

The next Prince must have been barely presented. He carried with him on a velvet cushion a necklace strung with a thousand amethysts. This was a little more acceptable; it was tasteful and expensive, but his scent belied his inexperience and his eyes darted around with nerves.

“You will be a fine alpha one day,” Soonyoung got up to present his hand and let the alpha kiss it gently. “I’m sure in a few years you will be honoured with the blessing of a beautiful omega partner.”

The child couldn’t help his smile as he walked away.

“This grows tiresome,” Soonyoung began to whine and his eyes searched for Jihoon again. Even just a glimpse of his fierce ocean eyes would give him the strength to keep going. This was tedious and draining and not nearly as exciting as Soonyoung had expected. He was sure more alphas were going to pique his interest; surely in the whole continent there was someone who’s scent, and presence,intrigued him.

Alas, one after another, they were all presented and found lacking.

Finally, there was one left. He was tall and dark haired with sharp eyes and broad shoulders. He was exceptionally good looking, his pheromones tasted a little tangy on the back of Soonyoung’s tongue, sweet and salty like a delicious lemon cake. His build was incredible, and his confidence hinted at a quiet reserved sort of conviction as he approached the dais without any sort of pretence.

“My Prince,” he bent a knee, “my name is Prince Wonwoo from the Kingdom Eventide. We are the Kingdom across the Burning Desert by the western coast.”

Soonyoung knew the kingdom; they were famous for their pearls of which he was exceptionally fond.

“And with what do you come to offer as a courting gift?” Soonyoung’s face broke out into a small smile as the Prince stepped a little closer. He was clad all in black, his robe glittering like stardust under the chandeliers, trimmed with a deep indigo and just a touch of gold. His hair was black as night, glistening like onyx, a perfect match for his beautifully sharp eyes.

_Our pups would be so pretty_ , Soonyoung thought to himself as the prince came closer. His pheromones flared up in response to the Prince’s tangy sweet scent and, while it wasn’t his favourite, it was the best option he’d had presented to him this night. No one else had even come close.

The Prince stopped at a respectful distance and retrieved a velvet bag from within the folds of his robe. It was a deep purple colour and when he tipped it out into his hand the strings of pearls caught the light with their blue-white lustre. “It seems to be a match,” Prince Wonwoo said with measured delight as the omega’s eyes lit up at the sight of his favourite jewel. 

He was right. 

The platinum fixtures holding the pearls on the string sparkled with the same tone as they crown on Soonyoung’s head. The pearls were many different sizes, ranging from tiny grains of sand to the size of the blueberries Soonyoung loved to pluck from the orchard, and their pearlescent opulence was radiant. The strings of pearls wrapped around his wrists would be a perfect match for the crown on his head.

He didn’t know if it was enough. The alpha smelled quite sweet and very sincere but here was something sour underneath all the sweetness. Soonyoung sensed Jihoon shifting a little to move slightly closer and the sour notes in the room intensified just slightly before the alpha reigned it in and kept his control.

Soonyoung felt like he needed to get closer and he beckoned the alpha forward. Every single breath in the room, from his father on his high throne to those craning their necks from the ballroom, held their breath as the alpha approached the Prince and bent on one knee again.

“Please accept my formal intentions to court you Prince Soonyoung,” the alpha prince’s voice was so deep, almost a rumble of thunder in the night, washing over Soonyoung like a warm rainstorm. He was uncertain, his pheromones giving away his nervousness, making his brother beside him reach for his hand instinctively. The scent of protective pheromones, mint and juniper and woodsmoke from beside him and ocean spray from the back, began to push and nudge at the lemon citrus coming from the alpha on bended knee.

Silence hung as heavy as the pheromones clouded the air. Everyone waited to see what the omega prince would say. None more than his most devoted guard, shifting nervously behind him, like a spring wound too tightly just waiting to burst open at any minute.

“I can sense your reticence,” Prince Wonwoo smiled a little too broadly. It seemed incongruous with his sharply handsome face but Soonyoung returned it anyway.

“In fact, I predicted your uncertainty, at myself becoming a member of your household. And your heart.” The prince grinned again, and his pheromones gave no hint of nervousness. The alpha was beyond confident, almost cocky and he should be because he had a hidden ace up his sleeve.

“I worry about my precious future husband being lonely. I know you have very little company here inside the castle besides your family.”

Soonyoung desperately wanted to rebuke him. He was never lonely. He had his father and brother who always indulged him with as much time and attention as he wished. He had Junhui and Minghao for constant companionship, to dance and sing and wander the grounds with, to make him laugh and keep by his side. 

He had Jeonghan who’s warm affection and gentle loving care made his heart feel like he could never be lonely. He had Mingyu to stand stoic and strong and make him laugh with his dichotomy, turning from intimidating guard to clumsy clown in a second, and he had a castle full of servants and maids and butlers.

And he had Jihoon.

Precious Jihoon with his strange ocean eyes, his wild scent of ocean and sand, his calm manner and his incredible strength. With Jihoon by his side he could never feel lonely; what other kind of company could he wish for?

The alpha prince in front of him stood and a hush fell over the crowd. The throng of people in the grand ballroom seemed to part like the waters as another man entered and strode gracefully through the crowd of people. Soonyoung couldn’t see who he was until he got a little closer and when he reached the dais he suddenly realised.

The scent was fresh and sweet, definitely not cloying, a subtle green tea with undertones of Prince Wonwoo’s soft lemon. It was maddeningly addictive and Soonyoung’s hackles realised without him even realising. The man in front of him beside the Prince was omega, soft and stunning, and scented so sweetly it made jealously boil in Soonyoung’s stomach.

“Allow me to present my older half-brother Seungcheol. He is bastard born and as such, not a prince, but his blood is nonetheless noble. He was born to a courtier and his omega blood is worthy.”

“My Prince,” the omega knelt on both knees in front of Soonyoung to kiss his knuckles. Soonyoung relaxed just a little at the knowledge it was the alpha prince’s brother, but he still wanted to shift his body anyway. Not between the beautiful omega and the prince, but in front of Jihoon, who he could sense standing uneasily behind him.

He was about to protest when he felt his brother clutch at his hand again. When Soonyoung turned his attention to Chan he was astonished to see the look on his brother’s face. The crown prince had always maintained control, showed a solid and stoic restraint, his outward expressions reigned in as befitted a high-born prince. 

But he was letting it slip as his eyes shone with infatuation. His nostrils were flared as he gripped Soonyoung’s hand tightly in a silent beg for acquiescence. Soonyoung could feel through the heat of his skin and the force of his fingertips how much it was taking for Chan to keep his mastery of his alpha mind in hand.

He looked from Chan to the bastard-born kneeling in front of him. He knew the flush on the omega’s cheeks and downcast eyes. He knew all to well the giddy feeling inside when omega met with suitable alpha, the sense of comfort and excitement in their pheromones, the fluttery feeling of joy. He felt it every time Jihoon walked by him, every time he was blessed with the storm of his wild ocean eyes, every time the alpha laid gentle hands on his bare skin and engraved hot kisses into his malleable flesh and bone.

He would get that feeling from this Prince Wonwoo, he was sure, sometimes feelings needed time to grow. The love between an omega and his alpha wasn’t a storm, whirled into existence wild and uncontrolled, fanned into fire by opposing currents. It should be a garden, tendrils curling and climbing towards the sun, planted by seeds of kindness and watered by shared moments.

He could grow that feeling with Prince Wonwoo. He would certainly try, for the sake of his kingdom, for the sake of his father. And now, for the sake of his brother, who seemed instantly smitten by the beautiful omega bastard. He would give his brother the world if he could and if all it meant was the acceptance of this courting gift, he could definitely make this small concession.

“Prince Wonwoo,” Soonyoung stood from his throne and the gossip died down again. “I will accept your courting gift. I will allow you to place your token upon my wrist.”

The whole hall seemed to gasp a singular breath united as the Prince bent his knee again. Soonyoung held his wrist out and let the alpha trace the scent gland just under the skin with his fingers. It was a light scenting, gentle and more than appropriate for the commencement of courting, but it still released a riot of omega pheromones into the room. The rich layers of milk and honey radiating from Soonyoung were sweet and delicious, enticing, but just slightly tinted with a hint of sadness Soonyoung brushed off as nerves.

Of course he was nervous. This Prince would most likely become his husband. It was just nerves. He was happy. Maybe he was just so happy his pheromones were getting confused?

He held still and let the alpha fasten the expensive bracelet around his wrist and turn it under the light. No one could deny it was a worthy gift; even for a prince it was expensive and luxurious. Somehow, for Soonyoung, it left him feeling lacking in a way a simple plucked posy of flowers never did.

The crowd applauded as Prince Wonwoo stood and faced them. His pheromones were a riot of confidence and command as he bowed and strode down from the dais. Many arrangements would need to be made. Most importantly their places made in the castle walls for the duration of their courtship. The Prince would most likely be accommodated in the barracks where Prince Chan spent most of his time. He would be most comfortable amongst the many alphas who made the military accommodations their home.

The bastard-born, despite his half blood, was a noble, nonetheless. A place would be made for him in the omega tower. Soonyoung suddenly realised what he was. He may have been a sweetener for the deal between two families, a tempting treat to sway them, but he wasn’t a companion. His eyes were demure, and his hands moved softly but there was no doubt that Seungcheol was a chaperone.

He was Prince Wonwoo’s eyes and ears inside the omega tower and would be able to report back to his beloved brother everything about Soonyoung. He would know how many times a day he took tea, when he had appointments with his seamstresses, how often he consulted with his father and his brother.

Most importantly he would know who came and went at the omega tower, how often the Prince liked to walk in the gardens, who was most often accompanying him into the groves of shade and the sprawling fields of flowers.

Soonyoung had just unwittingly handed his life over to Prince Wonwoo on a silver platter and had smiled at him while he did it.

“A dance to celebrate?” the Prince enquired and Soonyoung let him take his hand. “Allow me to accompany you?” Chan’s voice was uncharacteristically shaken as he held a hand out to the beautiful omega bastard and Prince Wonwoo shook his head. “Your father would be a more appropriate partner. Or does your family intent to insult us in front of half the land?” Chan scowled and turned but his father swiftly appeared at his side to appease him. “I would be honoured to partner the brother of my prospective son,” King Jisoo bowed lower than was required as he held his elbow out for Seungcheol to take. It was unnecessarily polite for the King to bend like this but he did so anyway and without complaint.

Chan took his seat back on his throne and watched them dance. He felt a little uneasy but he figured it was just due to his own loss of control. He reigned his pheromones in and tried to relax as he watched the gorgeous omega with the soft green tea scent travel the dance floor in his father’s arms. The omega was clearly attempting to charm his father, pheromones on full display, his neck bared long and white as he tipped his head back with laughter. It was truly a sight to behold. 

His father’s response was polite and measured, controlled, as one would expect. Chan wished it was him whirling the omega around on the dance floor, delighting in his bright gummy smile, admiring his long lashes up close and soaking in the addictive scent of green tea and sweet lemon cakes. He settled back in his seat and tried not to sulk. It wasn’t befitting a Prince of his standing. He stared without surcease and fought any hope in his heart at the way the omega, despite his charms focused on the King, kept throwing glances in his direction. Chan wouldn’t let himself crave for something which he wasn’t sure he could have. It would destroy his alpha disposition.

Soonyoung’s hands felt warm where they rested on the most chaste parts of Prince Wonwoo’s body. The scent of the alpha was a little overpowering up close and he wasn’t sure if it was on purpose. He let himself be carried away in the moment, he had to, he’d been dreaming of this for so long. The ball and the spectacle, the excitement and the romance, so why did it feel so empty? Why did the delicate pearls resting on the scent gland inside his wrist feel less like a gift and more like shackles binding him to this new life? Why did he feel so empty?

The Prince made a joke, and it wasn’t very funny, but Soonyoung laughed anyway. He laughed and it never reached his eyes, but he went through the motions and tried to relax as the alpha led him across the dance floor. This was his duty, his responsibility, and he would fulfil it for his father. For his kingdom and for his family. It was his responsibility as the omega prince to make a suitable match and keep his family bloodline strong and pure.

Jisoo was polite and as respectful as was befitting the King. He danced with the omega and played along with his charms, never falling into the honeypot of sweetness being laid out so temptingly before him. He had other things on his mind, other smiles lighting up the corners of his eyes, another scent filing his nostrils with sweetness enough to satisfy. 

There was already another, one who thought he wasn’t worthy, but had already captured his heart with his beauty and his brains and his loving disposition. And soon, when the time was right, he was going to make sure the omega physician understood that the King paid no mind to status or social pressure when it came to matters of the heart. The heart couldn’t be forced to abide by society’s rules or outside pressures. When harmony was found it must be pursued above all costs.

Jihoon felt something he’d never felt before as he watched the alpha lead his Prince around the dance floor. It wasn’t jealousy, he was steeled against that, his mantra providing his mind with strength and resilience. What he felt was more; a pressing, grinding, burning pain in his heart. To watch his prince in the arms of another was harder than he ever imagined but he knew he best get used to it. This Prince Wonwoo was going to be around for an undetermined time and he better have the best intentions. One foot out of line and Jihoon would make him pay without hesitation.

His Prince’s happiness was his only priority.


	7. Chapter 7

Something was different.

Soonyoung rolled over and peeked out from the luxurious pile of soft feather down quilts and pillows covering his bed. Before his heat he never considered the beauty of nesting but now, even between heat cycles, he enjoyed it. His father was always willing to spoil him with whatever luxury he desired and the pile of expensive silks and satins on his bed was growing out of control.

The sun was beaming in gently through soft voile curtains, flowing gently in an almost imperceptible breeze, and he lifted his nose in the air. He could smell something new, delicious in an arbitrary way, making him feel comfortable but without the intensity of something stronger. He rolled again and kicked the blankets off his legs and then he remembered what it was.

There was a new addition to the Omega Tower today.

His courtship had officially begun.

He didn’t _need_ a companion. He had Jeonghan, beautiful clever Jeonghan who filled so many holes in his heart. Not quite a mother, more than a physician, always a mentor. Jeonghan was leading him in the right direction in so many ways and he could always turn to him for advice. He could always rely on Jeonghan to tell him the right thing in every situation and he decided they should have afternoon tea together later; just the two of them.

Seungcheol wasn’t a companion; he was a chaperone. He was a carefully placed spy who would obviously report to his brother on all of Soonyoung’s activities. It was understandable, Soonyoung shrugged, any alpha prince would want to know what he was marrying into. Soonyoung giggled a little as he got up out of bed and walked over to the window. He wondered what great feats of chivalry and what elaborate gifts he would receive. He was used to be doted upon by alphas, being the absolute apple of his father’s eye, being treasured and revered by his younger alpha brother. This Prince Wonwoo had big alpha shoes to fill.

He saw him before he could smell him but he wasn’t surprised. He didn’t seem to have developed a sense for Wonwoo’s smell yet. This would establish as they spent more time together, he assumed, and he watched from behind his veil of lace voile curtains. He watched the Prince oversee a small number of palace workers brining a few chests and a small hand cart of what looked like cushions. Seungcheol had been given one of the empty suites in the omega tower, fully furnished as befitted a noble, but he would want his own personal items. They couldn’t all be his though. Surely some of those chests were his courting gifts.

He sniffed the air harder, deeper, detecting the sweet lemony green tea of Seungcheol He scented deeply and searched for the stronger, earthier citrus scent of the alpha but it was barely there. Soonyoung was about to turn back into the room to dress when the sharp scent of sweet raspberry and the crisp freshness of salty ocean spray hit his nostrils and he inhaled deeply before he even saw him.

Flanked by the beta butlers and with his second in command by his side Jihoon was crossing the grass. It was his duty, Soonyoung knew that, but his stomach still lurched with jealousy when he saw the alpha salute and bow the new omega arrival. He saluted Prince Wonwoo as well and shook his outstretched hand. From up here it looked like he carried himself with the utmost professionalism and dignity. Soonyoung was so proud of him. He was an excellent representation of his brother’s Royal Guards.

He watched Jeonghan join them and, although he couldn’t hear what they were saying, he could see Jeonghan’s gestures indicating for them to come inside. They disappeared below as they entered the tower and Soonyoung was suddenly in a panic. It would be highly inappropriate for Prince Wonwoo to request entry to his private chambers but he might ask for Soonyoung to come out and greet him.

He opened his huge mahogany closet and scrambled for a robe. The one he chose was a crystalline azure blue, reminiscent of summer sun on water, and he wrapped it over his light inner robe he wore to bed. The colour was unusual on him; he usually preferred warm pinks and reds and golds but for today this was perfect.

Soonyoung ran over to where a pitcher sat in a bowl of water and quickly washed his face and brushed his teeth and combed through his hair with a hand carved wooden comb. It used to be his mother’s and he treasured it beyond anything else. His father had given it to her as their first courting gift and, although the King had riches beyond belief, he’d spent a whole day carving it himself out of the fallen branch of a spruce.

The omega prince rushed to make himself presentable but the knock at the door took a long time. Finally, when it opened, Jeonghan breezed in and began opening all the curtains to let the morning in. “The omega noble has arrived,” he said as he left the door open upon seeing Soonyoung dressed. The scent from the doorway told Soonyoung his alpha guard and his second in command were stationed outside as they should be. “He would like to meet you for morning tea.” Soonyoung nodded. “You will spend the afternoon with your father at his request, and your alpha Prince has requested dinner. Is this okay?”

Dinner, Soonyoung thought a little dreamily, a romantic dinner outside. Fairy lights and fireflies and the edge of sunset in the distance. Steaks and potatoes and fruits and cakes and holding hands and maybe even a little dancing under the first blush of moonlight. And, of course, a second courting gift for him to treasure and covet and pass down to their children if they were ever lucky enough to be blessed. They should be; Jeonghan had been monitoring Soonyoung’s health closely and he was assured he was definitely fertile. He was strong and healthy and should be able to carry through at least one pregnancy without any risk.

“Of course,” he smiled as he fixed his hair a little better in front of the polished mirror on his dresser. His crown was resting there along with a string of pearls and he eschewed them for something more simple. A circlet of white gold was all he needed today. A reminder to all that this was his castle and he was the Prince who was so revered by the whole kingdom. “My father obviously wants to discuss the courtship,” Soonyoung’s robes rushed in the breeze as he wandered across the room and found a wide satin belt to accentuate his thin waist before walking back to the dresser. “Will you come? I would like you there for support.”

Jeonghan nodded and squeezed Soonyoung’ shoulder. “Of course I will.” Soonyoung stood in front of the dresser and cinched his waist before Jeonghan helped him pull the sash tight. “My father will have high expectations for the courtship,” Soonyoung continued as he combed his hair again. “This comb was his first courting gift to my mother. She was the most beautiful omega in the land. She was famous for her eyes, sharp and clever, and so beautiful.” Soonyoung smiled to himself as he fingered the elegant filigree pattern of the carved wooden comb. “Even though he was the Crown Prince of Aurora and had money to buy anything he didn’t shower her with riches at first. He wandered the forest until he found a freshly fallen branch and from that branch he carved this comb for her by hand.”

The comb was beautiful and had obviously taken a long time. He wasn’t sure how long, his father was a little prone to exaggeration, but it was a lot of work nonetheless. “He worked on it for a whole night, barely sleeping, so he could present it to her at their first date. He said she was so lovely that night, peonies in her long dark hair, the moonlight shining in her eyes.”

“I yearn for a love like that,” Soonyoung smiled a little wistfully. “I was only young when she died, I remember being so confused, I had this new baby brother who cried all the time and a lost father who cried all the time. When I was old enough to understand I wondered if it was worth the risk. Was it worth risking your whole heart for a love like that? Would I be able to endure it?” 

He smiled as he blinked back the tears that threatened to spill. “It would be worth the risk for an alpha who treasured me. One who valued me above all else, as a person and a prince and not just an omega, one who would get to know me and be kind to me and love me.” He smiled again, this time more hopefully. “An alpha that thought I was worth spending so much time on that he would devote a whole night to hand carve me a comb.”

Jeonghan pulled him into a deep hug filled with so many words unsaid. He closed his eyes and buried his nose in the scent glands on the other omega’s neck and inhaled the comforting pheromones surrounding him. “Love is scary Soonyoung. It makes you act in ways you never considered sane, but it’s worth it to be so happy. Or so I’ve been told.” Jeonghan stepped back and Soonyoung’s eyes searched his face. “Have you ever been in love Hannie?” he asked and the other omega shook his long blond hair. “No Soonyoung, I thought I might have been once, but it didn’t work out and it didn’t make me feel that pull…”

“Were they an alpha?” Soonyoung asked, eyes wide, and Jeonghan blushed. “Yes. He was an alpha but we never were able to form that unbreakable connection. I couldn’t scent him properly and he couldn’t trigger my heats. They became unpredictable and made me sick and by the time we realised it wasn’t meant to be I was exhausted.” Jeonghan smoothed Soonyoung’s hair down on his head and placed the white gold circlet on the centre of his crown. “That’s why I supress now. It’s not ideal but I’m way past my prime anyway. No one wants an old unmated omega like me and it’s easier than going through life alone and with the longing and craving of hormones that I just can’t satisfy.”

“Hannie,” Soonyoung pouted, “that’s so sad.” “It’s fine,” Jeonghan smiled at the younger omega and pressed a kiss into his soft peachy plump cheek. “I’ve travelled the world working as a physician and I never dreamed I’d have a family and now I have you.”

“Come on,” he pulled Soonyoung by the hand out of the room and past the guards stationed on each side of the door, “lets go meet this Seungcheol and get to know our new companion.”

⊱ ──── 《∘◦ 👑 ◦∘》 ──── ⊰

The apartment on the ninth floor was spacious and clean. It was decorated and furnished for a noble omega and was almost as nice as Soonyoung’s own quarters. They were welcomed by Seungcheol who introduced himself again to Soonyoung and for the first time to Jeonghan. When they were welcomed in they discovered his apartment to be filled with soft furnishings and what looked like a thousand cushions and pillows. Soonyoung understood the instinct to nest but this was a little ridiculous.

“I would like to introduce my courtiers,” he announced as two betas entered the room. Handsome and young looking, Seungcheol introduced one as Hansol and the other as Seungkwan and they set about immediately making the room ready for the breakfast.

“Is everything to your liking?” Soonyoung asked as he was settled on a huge pillow beside a low table. “Of course,” Seungcheol smiled warmly at him, “the omega tower is safe and luxurious and everyone has been very welcoming.”

The beta butlers attended them unobtrusively while they made small talk. Soonyoung described the palace gardens and orchards and Seungcheol said he would visit them. They talked about dancing and hobbies and other benign things omegas were expected to discuss. Soonyoung offered the use of the palace seamstresses and Seungcheol promised a gift of embroidered fabric from across the western sea. It all went well, despite the mind-numbing boredom, and Soonyoung’s tendency to fidget when his mind wandered.

The scent of the other omega was intensifying as the morning dragged on and it became cloying. Finally, bored beyond belief, Soonyoung was finally able to politely make his excuses and call for his attendants. “I’m afraid I must go,” he said as he picked at his fingernails, “I have to attend to my father.” 

“Your father?” the other omega asked, suddenly interested. “Your father is free in the afternoons?” “Yes,” Soonyoung said with a little curiosity. “We like to spend time together walking in the palace grounds or sometimes he will play the guitar for me and sing, or sometimes we paint and read and draw.”

“In the main palace?” Seungcheol licked out and wetted his rosy lips, plush and full, and kind of distracting. Somehow they’d become darker, his cheeks pinker, his skin flushed from their combined heat in the room. Soonyoung didn’t understand the sudden and intense interest in his father’s activities but he just shrugged it off and called for his attendants to come and save him from the intense peaking of scent in the room.

“Jeonghan,” he said softly as the omega emerged from the side room where the servants and attendants were all waiting, “bring Jihoon to escort me. It’s so warm in here and I feel a little dizzy.” He hadn’t laid eyes on the small alpha since he’d spotted him from his window and he hadn’t spoken to him since before the presentation ball. The omega pheromones in the air were cloying and suffocating and he suddenly craved something to cut through them with a fresh and sweet scent.

As soon as the alpha walked into the room his pheromones overrode everything. Soonyoung felt his head clear as he turned and held his arm out for the alpha to escort him. He wanted to fall into his arms and lose himself in the sweet escape of his raspberry and salt but he knew he couldn’t seek even a little of the comfort his omega craved. He touched him on the arm and suddenly a blinding red anger raged inside his mind. The pheromones in the air intensified momentarily making Jihoon look around at Seungcheol who was standing on the other side of the room.

Soonyoung wanted to snatch, he wanted to claw and hiss and fight the omega who’s hormones were pumping the room full of his scent. This was his alpha and Seungcheol had no shame letting his pheromones shed all over the room in the presence of the unmated alpha guard. Jeonghan’s eyes went wide when he realised what was happening and he quickly ushered them from the room and right out of the tower with a goodbye barely left trailing in their wake.

“What was that?” Soonyoung asked as he shook his head outside. The scent of Seungcheol was still cloying, clinging to his hair and his clothing, and Jeonghan looked thoughtful. “I don’t know,” he said softly as his mind ticked over. He was so clever you could almost hear him thinking out loud while he quickly considered a million possibilities and scenarios. “Jihoon, could you please accompany Soonyoung to his father? I’ll get Mingyu to stay and watch the Tower while I consult my books this afternoon.” Jihoon just nodded and bowed his obedience.

“Finally,” Soonyoung dragged Jihoon by the lapels of his red coat to hide behind a tall statue. “I was going crazy in there.” He ducked his head and rubbed it across the exposed skin of Jihoon’s neck and then took his hand in his and stroked his wrist. “It was making me wild. His scent is so strong it’s almost unnatural.” Soonyoung pressed a soft kiss to the inside of Jihoon’s wrist and then rubbed it across his neck, letting their scents mingle on his skin, before dragging Jihoon’s hand into his hair. The white gold circlet clattered to the ground in his haste and Jihoon stroked Soonyoung’s hair before bending down to recover it.

“His scent is unusually strong,” Jihoon said as he gently replaced the circlet of gold and Soonyoung hissed a little. “Do you like his scent?” his eyes flashed with a wild untamed jealousy and Jihoon laughed a little as he drew him into a hug. “No, My Prince, I was just commenting. I am barely able to scent another omega besides you, you know, ever since we became so close during your heat.”

_My heat….._

Soonyoung relaxed in the alpha’s soft embrace and rubbed his nose cutely into the velvet of his red coat. He wondered when his next heat would be. He hoped a flurry of upcoming dates with his Alpha Prince would trigger one soon. He wanted his new suitor to know he was fertile and healthy and desirable as an omega. He would never share a heat with his Prince before marriage but he knew the intensifying pheromones of a pre heat were guaranteed to lure his new Prince in closer and quicker.

As he held him he inhaled and Jihoon’s pheromones intensified. He knew he shouldn’t, but he couldn’t resist him; the way the alpha guard held him was so comforting, made him feel so precious and safe. He loved the way his comforting scent flared up and wrapped around him, hazy in soft shades of pink and blue and pearl, making him want to close his eyes and stay like this forever.

Soonyoung wanted more but he couldn’t risk it. Not now, with so many strangers around in the palace, untested eyes could be on them at any moment. “Can I leave with a promise unfulfilled?” he asked as he pulled away and stared into the alpha’s swirling ocean eyes. “Can I hold the gift of a future kiss? When we can be certain of no one watching?” Jihoon nodded. He took his own wrist to his lips and left a kiss on his pale skin. He reached out and grabbed Soonyoung’s hand and when he rubbed their wrists together the omega felt faint as he almost swooned. He felt just as hot and flustered as if the alpha had licked into his mouth.

“Come along, my sweet Prince,” the doting alpha smiled, “I must deliver you safely to your father.”

“Soonie!” The King’s arms flew open and he abandoned all protocol even in the presence of the alpha guard. “Father!” Soonyoung flew across the private chambers and into his father’s embrace, the silk of his azure robe bright and fluttering like the waves of the ocean. The King’s strong alpha scent filled the room, but it didn’t make Jihoon feel strange or jealous. His heart swelled at the sight of the beautiful omega so happy in his father’s embrace. It was comforting and made Jihoon feel warm all over. “My Prince,” he bowed deep and straight as the Alpha Prince approached and Prince Chan smiled warmly at him when he stood. “You are doing an excellent job,” his eyes were sparkling as he clapped Jihoon on the back. “You really are the pride of my whole guard regiment.”

“Thank you My Prince,” Jihoon bowed. “I trust he is safe and I may take a few hours leave?” “Of course,” Chan walked towards the other two settling in for tea. “Take a break Jihoon. We won’t let him out of our sight.”

⊱ ──── 《∘◦ 👑 ◦∘》 ──── ⊰

  


Jihoon walked away from the King’s private chambers leaving a whole regiment of gold coated guards outside. He needed to get away for a few hours and collect his thoughts, process everything that was happening around him, it was all rocketing along too fast for him to comprehend. He walked across the grounds and around the orchard, along the castle walls until he found the little side door he knew led to the southwest. “Good day Sir,” the wall guard bowed at the sight of his red coat and opened the steel door set into the thick castle wall. As soon as he was through it was locked behind him and he only had to jog a hundred meters or so along a gravelled path. Then, to his great delight, he was on the beach.

Jihoon found a driftwood log at the tide line and sat down on it. He removed his shining leather boots and his velvet coat and laid them on the log. He took off his white shirt, his leather belt, his crisply ironed trousers and his woollen socks. His undershirt was next and finally his briefs and, when he was naked, he stepped into the ocean.

Finally, he could breathe. He loved Soonyoung’s scent around him but it was still mingled with the cloying scent of the other omega who now resided in the tower. It felt artificial somehow, unnatural and oppressive, and he just had to cleanse himself of the smell of Seungcheol. It was odd; it didn’t affect him at all, definitely not the way he was so weak to the irresistible scent of Soonyoung, the heavy pheromones coming from the other omega prince just felt off. They made his skin crawl and his brain itch and he just craved the closeness and sweetness of his beautiful omega prince as a panacea for his senses.

The icy cold water of the ocean was exactly what he needed to refresh himself. A lone gull squalled overhead as he floated along in waist deep water and then his alpha urged him deeper. His inner alpha always wanted action, driving him to run faster and climb higher, and today it told him to eschew the outside world and dive deeper than before. He kicked his legs and swam out a little deeper and soon was dangling over a channel. The edge was obvious, where azure ocean blue turned black as night, and he ducked under the water before diving deep down.

His chest burned and his lungs felt like they were on fire but he dove even deeper. Down here no one could see him, no one could smell him, no one could bear witness to the intensity of his feelings. Every time he was around Soonyoung he was terrified, devastated at the thought of his actions giving away his emotions, risking his banishment just to steal a few moments with the omega prince in his arms.

He wasn’t Jihoon’s omega. He had to learn to cope with that fact, especially now that Prince Wonwoo was courting him officially. He didn’t like the alpha or his brother. There was something about them that just rubbed Jihoon the wrong way, irritating his inner alpha, but he just wasn’t sure what. He knew it was more than just jealousy; he didn’t like either of them.

Listening to Soonyoung’s heartfelt wishes for a romantic courtship had made his stomach churn. He didn’t believe for a second that the aloof prince from the far off kingdom had any intention of treating the omega the way he deserved. He’d seen him so close to his brother this morning, whispering, conspiring and sliding a small bag into his hand. He decided it would be his mission to uncover their secrets and expose them if they had any intention of hurting Soonyoung.

His head broke the surface and he gasped for air. His lungs screamed at him as he refilled them quickly, burning, aching and then slowing to a steady normal rhythm. He kicked his legs along the edge of the channel before ducking under and diving again.

Darkness enveloped him as he dived deeper than before. The pressure and the pain was cathartic, a welcome relief from the world above water where everything was too loud, too bright, too much. The presentation ball had been too much. He hated every single minute of watching and endlessly benign stream of alphas coming in to try and pique Soonyoung’s interest. He really held on hope right until the end of the night, praying to the moon goddess above that they’d all be found lacking, but then the last one had to be impossibly handsome. 

Prince Wonwoo was a dream for any omega; rich and smart and polite and good looking in a way no one had the right to be. Only a prince could present to the court with such dignity and handsomeness, his sharp features and cool appearance enough to make any omega swoon. Jihoon wanted to hate him. He wanted to tear his shirt from his body and fight him bare chested; make him prove his intentions in the most raw and primitive way. But Jihoon knew it was just his alpha clouding his judgement; Wonwoo hadn’t done anything wrong – yet – and so he would have to wait and watch.

He swam along the bottom and debated the need for air as a small reef came into view. Jihoon surfaced and let oxygen flood his body again before diving deep and heading straight for it. Along the edges of the coral formation were a few shells and he knew instantly what they were. He kicked out and forced his body to the ocean floor where he dislodged a few easily and gripped them tight as he resurfaced. He knew he was right to follow his instinct and trust his inner alpha. These were treasures most precious to a boy who grew up dirt poor and still had nothing to offer. He clutched them tightly, possessively, to his bare chest as he headed for the shore.

As he emerged from the ocean Jihoon smiled down at what he held. The pearl oyster shells were enormous; he never even imagined they could grow this big. One was exceptionally large and the other two were smaller but still the biggest he’d ever seen. He walked up the beach to his pile of clothing and sat naked on the log while the sun dried his skin from wet to damp and then to salt. It stung as he brushed the dry salt off his arms and legs and body but he felt so good; fresh and wild and renewed. He dragged his shirt around his shoulders and pulled his briefs on to preserve his modesty and carried the bundle of clothing along with his treasures up the gravel path.

He didn’t turn towards the castle wall though. Instead he headed along the wall to where the forest met the edge of the castle lands. He wandered the path a little until he was secluded in a cool dark grove of pine and spruce and cedar. The scent was light and refreshing, the sun cooled by the canopy of leaves, the ground barely dappled and soft underneath him. 

Jihoon sat cross legged and searched the pockets of his trousers before finding his small but sharp pocketknife and putting it in his lap with the pearl oysters. He folded his pants neatly back into shape and put them on top of the velvet coat he treasured so much and, with the memory of Soonyoung’s story in the forefront of his mind, he opened the oysters up and began to carve.

⊱ ──── 《∘◦ 👑 ◦∘》 ──── ⊰

  


“I trust you are excited,” King Jisoo smiled warmly at him and Soonyoung smiled back. The conversation he’d had this morning with Jeonghan was still fresh in his mind. He’d hoped the omega would be here to guide him and help him but he’d been desperate for his medical journals after being around Seungcheols unusual hormones. “I am,” he replied and Jisoo reached a hand out and took the tea cup from Soonyoung’s shaking fingertips. “Soonyoung, Soonie, my precious child,” Jisoo slid off his armchair and over onto the loveseat where Soonyoung was curled up comfortably. “I know you wanted this so badly. It’s okay to feel a little lost or let down when you want something so badly and then you get it and you don’t know how to feel.”

“Really?” Soonyoung blinked as he took a sugar cookie from a gilt-edged plate. He snapped it in half and handed half to his father who had settled with his arm protectively around Soonyoung’s shoulders. “Of course.” Jisoo said. “You’ve just presented and haven’t even had a second heat. Jeonghan said your pheromones would be unpredictable for the immediate future and maybe even until you’re mated.”

Mated…..

Mated, bound, tied to another forever…. Married…..

“I just hope he’s kind and gentle Daddy,” Soonyoung pouted as the simple endearment slipped from his lips. He leaned his head on Jisoo’s shoulder and let his father stroke his hair, bare of any adornment, the simple circlet its only decoration. “You’ll find out,” Jisoo said as he stroked his hair and comforted him and Chan slipped onto the other side of the seat. “Soonyoung you know I’ll never make you do anything you don’t want to do right?” Jisoo asked and Soonyoung nodded. He knew his father would never force him into a loveless marriage or want him to be unhappy. He just desperately wanted all his dreams to come true.

A knock at the door shattered the peace as the alphas flanked the omega on the seat. “That must be Jeonghan,” Soonyoung sat up a little to look over towards the door. He’d hoped the omega would make it in time to help discuss any preparations or requirements. He wasn’t sure how many new robes he would need or what he would need to do to return the favour of any courting gifts he was given. He didn’t even know what to ask his father to provide. The doors opened, flanked by a pair of gold coated guards, and an omega rushed inside. It wasn’t Jeonghan.

“Oh,” Seungcheol looked flustered. “I am sorry Your Majesty,” he bowed deep and lower, lower than was necessary, the perfect picture of omega submission. “I was looking for the library and it appears I have accidentally stumbled upon your private chambers.”

Soonyoung’s eyes flashed over to the guards flanking the doors. Their silence was stoic but their facial expressions told a different story. The library was in a completely different wing of the castle. The scent of the omega filled the room, excessive, cloying and oppressive. It made Soonyoung scowl and Jisoo sneeze and Chan stood up immediately.

“Now I am here may I take tea with you Your Majesty?” Seungcheol stood and leaned a little closer to Jisoo. His lips were a bright cherry red and glistening in the sunlight pouring in the floor to ceiling windows. His hair was all soft dark curls and his lashes, so long and lush, fluttered endearingly. As he leaned closer his robe dropped a little from his shoulder exposing just a square of skin, creamy white and flawless, his collarbone just showing beside the richly opulent red silk.

“I apologise,” Jisoo stood and bowed just a little. “I have another engagement. Please don’t think I am impolite.” He began to pack away the tea in a display of finality; the afternoon was at a close. “Of course,” Seungcheol said softly, his voice deep but warm and with a lilting musicality, “can I beg of you an escort? An omega shouldn’t be walking around unaccompanied and I would be honoured if you would escort me back to the omega tower.”

Jisoo visibly stiffened and then relaxed. It was brief, if you blinked you missed it, but Soonyoung didn’t. He saw everything. “My son here is a capable alpha and head of our military. He will be pleased to accompany you back to the tower along with Soonyoung.” Chan seemed more than willing and stumbled a little as he stepped around to the door. He bowed and the guards stepped back a little as the three headed towards them, Chan in the middle, the omegas either side.

Seungcheol seemed a little stiff as they walked out of the room. He had taken Chan’s elbow and was silent as they walked away from eh King’s private chambers. His strong scent swirled around them and Soonyoung tied to ignore it, concentrate on other things, as they headed back to the omega tower. He had bigger things to worry about and he needed Jeonghan. He had his first date with the prince to prepare for.


End file.
